


Arabella Black - Book 2

by welshgirl1148



Series: Arabella Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Family, Freindship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshgirl1148/pseuds/welshgirl1148
Summary: Arabella is about to return to Hogwarts for her Second year, however she was wondering if this year was going to be quite well she would be wrong. If anything she is about to find herself on another adventure along with her best friends, but she will also have some issues to work out and accept as she discovers what Voldemort and Centaurs meant by the full Royal powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile**

**Name:** Arabella Electra Astra Black

 **Birthday:** 19th June 1979

 **Blood Status:** Halfblood

 **Build:** Tall and toned with a curvy hourglass body and a tan (like her mother)

 **Hair:** Black (like her father)

 **Eye colour:** Grey (like her father)

* * *

**Family Information:**

**Mother:** Anastasia Royal - Deceased (killed by Bellatrix when Arabella was 3)

 **Father:** Sirius Black - Detained in Azkaban (for the supposed murder of James and Lily Potter)

 **Godfather:** Remus Lupin - Living and present in Arabella's life

 **Godmother:** Lily Potter nee Evens - Deceased

 **Honorary Uncle:** James Potter - Deceased

**Living arrangement: Now living with Remus but will continue to stay over at her cousins place now and then as she has a room there still.**

* * *

**Information:**

**Personality:** Fun, Cheeky, Loyal, Loving, Understanding, Caring, Thoughtful, Intelligent, Born Prankster, Feisty, Brave, Strong, Determined, Hyper, hot tempered, Stubborn, Rebellious, Joker, Serious, Troublemaker, Friendly, Hates Bully's, Fighter, Supportive, Helpful, Protective, Defensive, Powerful, Independent, Forward, Loud, No filter, Speaks mind, Good judge of character, good at hiding emotions.

 **Interests:** Food, Sleeping, Pranking, Flying, Quidditch, Drawing, Music and Animals

 **Career interest:** Auror, Unspeakable, Eventual head of DMLE

 **Animagus:** Yes

 **Registered:** No

 **Animagus Form:** Doberman

 **Animagus Name:** Elsa - bright and strong

 **Animagus Features:** Black fur, grey eyes, tan paw's, chest and muzzle (slight scars on her right front leg).

 **Corporal Patronus:** Yes

 **Patronus Form:** German Shepherd (puppy, like her fathers form and patronus)

 **Know Occlumency:** Yes

 **Know Ligilimency:** Yes

 **Wand Length:** 8 and half inches

 **Wand Wood:** Mixed - Hawthorn and Holly

 **Wand Core:** Mixed - Phoenix Feather and Dragon Heartstring

 **Marauders Map: Yes** (since first year)

* * *

**Other Information:**

**Nicknames:** Ara, Arabella, Cub, Pup, Kid, Squirt, Angel, Trouble, Princess, Sunshine, Devil, Ella, Elsa, Little Star and Black

 **School:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **year:** Year 2

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Quidditch Position:** **Chaser**

 **Favourite Lessons:** Defence Against Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms.

 **Best Friend/ Friend:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee, most Gryffindors

 **Enemies:** Death Eaters, Voldemort, Slytherin's, Malfoy Sr, Pureblood bigots, Current Minister, Ministry, Bellatrix, Greyback, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

 **Love Interest:** TBR

 **Other Powers:** Metamorphmagus, Empathetic, Telepathic, Non verbal magic, Wandless magic, Mind speak and can talk and understand all animals, **Elemental Witch** \- (Fire, water and air) **Powerful healing core** and **Magical boosting core.**

 **(** A/N: Any new powers discovered about her will be in bold to show that they are new same for any other new things added they will be put in bold also. **)**

* * *

**Hair Colours:**

**Red -** Angry

 **Pink -** Embarrassed

 **Purple -** Confused or Unsure

 **Turquoise -** Happy or Excited

 **Blue -** Sad or worried

 **White -** Scared

 **Green -** Sick or Unwell

 **Yellow** \- Depressed

 **Constant changing colours** \- (Mixed Emotions unable to settle on one emotion also the brighter and more intense the colour the stronger the emotion is as well.)

* * *

**Who gave what nickname:**

**Sirius -** Little Star, Pup and Angel

 **Anastasia -** Sunshine

 **Remus -** Cub, Ara

 **Andromeda -** Arabella and Devil

 **Ted Tonks -** Trouble

 **Nymphadora -** Squirt and Ella

 **Alistor Moody -** Kid

 **Friends -** Ara

 **Fred and George -** Princess (As they consider themselves the Pranking Kings she is there Pranking Princess)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back and with the first chapter of Book 2, I hope you all enjoy it, I'll have chapter 2 up next week.

Arabella reached the platform and walked along with her things with Harry, Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear ''Hey Ron I want to thank your mum can you introduce us.''

Ron smiled ''Sure, Hi mum.'' he said being pulled into a hug ''Er these are my friends, Harry you already met''

''Yes of course hello Harry.''

''Hi.''

''This is Arabella.''

Molly smiled at the young girl and was startled to see she looked like her father but she defiantly had her mother's figure and tan she was a very beautiful girl and would be a wonderful young woman ''Hello dear nice to meet you I'm Molly, This is my youngest daughter Ginny.''

Arabella grinned at Ginny ''Hey.'' before she looked back at Mrs. Weasley ''I just wanted to thank you for your Christmas present, I loved the jumper I was surprised to get something having not known Ron for long, but I felt like I should thank you in person, I was going to write but this seemed better.''

Molly smiled at the well-mannered girl ''It's my pleasure dear, I'm glad you liked it.''

''Oh I did the jumper was warm and the fudge was the best I've ever had to be honest.''

''She's not lying either mum, Ara loves and I mean loves sweets and chocolate she's terrible for the stuff and she knows and will tell you if somethings good or not she loves her food.''

Arabella punched Ron on the arm and laughed ''You make me sound like a pig, just because I eat often.'' she said grinning before smiling.

Molly laughed at her son's interaction before she smiled at Harry and Hermione.

''Oh and yeah I forgot this is my other friend Hermione.''

Hermione stepped forward and held her hand out ''Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley.''

''Nice to meet you to dear, you should all come over this summer if you can make it, I'll have Ron send you the letters I'm sure Arthur or I can come and meet you, where will you be staying dear?''

''Oh uh with my Godfather Remus Lupin, but I will be staying over at my aunts place sometimes though.''

''Aunt?''

''Andromeda Tonks, she's my second cousin but I call her aunt because well it winds her up and well it's easier than explaining how she's my cousin and all that so I stick with aunt..''

''Oh yes I remember Andromeda, okay dear well I'll have the invitation sent I'm sure our owl will find you.'' she then smiled at Harry ''You to Harry dear, it would be lovely to have you over.''

Harry smiled ''Thanks I'll see what my aunt and uncle have to say.'' he replied sheepishly just then he saw a tall thin man with sandy blond hair, he had scars on his face and was wearing a tweed suit jacket with a white shirt and some jeans.

''Erm Ara is that your uncle?'' Harry asked

Arabella turned and smiled ''Yeah, hey Uncle Remus come meet my friends.''

Remus smiled as he approached his goddaughter ''No need to shout loud mouth, but of course I'd like to meet your friends.'' he said as he finally reached her.

''Remus this is Ron, Harry and Hermione and this is Ron's mum but I'm sure you already know her.'' she replied cheekily ''And I don't have a loud mouth.''

''You do.'' Ron agreed and received an elbow to the stomach for it.

Remus chuckled ''Of course how are you Molly and how's Arthur.'' he smiled when he saw her elbow Ron for his comment.

''Oh I'm wonderful thank you Remus and Arthur is good he's busy with work at the moment.'' she told him ''I was just saying that Arabella is welcome to visit us over the holidays it'd be no problem with her she can share a room with Ginny the others have been invited too.''

Remus smiled ''I'm happy with that it's up to her.''

Molly smiled ''Well it was lovely meeting you all, but we must be going.''

Ara nodded ''Sure bye Mrs. Weasley, Ginny.'' she said getting a small shy goodbye from Ron's younger sister before she slapped Ron around the head affectionately ''Don't go causing any trouble now.''

Ron chuckled ''I think it's you who needs the warning Ara not me.''

''Hmm I don't know you can be annoying sometimes.'' she said cheekily and watched as Harry and Hermione said bye to Ron as he and his family left the platform.

''Moony this is Hermione Granger.''

''Hello Hermione.''

''Hello.'' she looked over and saw her parents waiting ''Oh I better go my parents are waiting, I'll write you both make sure you write me back.''

''Okay.'' Ara said smiling leaving just her, Remus and Harry. ''Wanna walk out with us.''

''Sure,.''

''Oh yeah Moony this is Harry.''

Remus smiled a small smile god he looks so much like James but with Lily's eyes he thought painfully ''Nice to meet you Harry, how are you feeling after your confrontation.''

Harry shrugged ''Alright I guess, it was Ara who did most the fighting though she even told Vold-er-''

''It's alright Harry Moony isn't afraid of his name.''

''Oh right yeah it was Ara who told him to er go away but not in the polite way.''

She then whispered ''He knows about Elsa, when he was being attacked I used the distraction to attack Quirrell well Voldemort and bit his arm before he threw me off he didn't' notice who I was of course but I told Harry later and he understands why it's got to stay between us.''

Remus nodded ''Oh that's fair enough, and I can imagine what words Ara used Harry, she does have quite a foul mouth on her when she wants to, we're forever telling her to mind her language but alas she is her parents daughter that's for sure.''

Harry laughed ''She does try I've seen her change what she was going to say a couple of times but she just generally can't help it especially when she's angry.''

Remus chuckled ''Oh yes that I agree with Harry.'' they finally reached the top of the platform and saw two people waiting.

''About time boy! we don't have all day come on!'' shouted a Mr. Dursely.

Harry sighed ''Uncle Vernon I better go he hates being kept waiting.''

Arabella snorted ''Probably angry as your making him wait before he can get some pies stuffed in his fat face-''

''Arabella Electra Astra Black! Don't be rude.'' Remus said appalled.

Harry chuckled ''No it's alright she's right he is a pig.'' he said defending his friend

Remus nodded ''That may be but its' still rude to say such things.''

Arabella nodded ''Sorry Harry, well if you ever um need to get away from those animals.'' she heard Remus cough ''I mean people your welcome at ours right Moony?'' she finished winking at Harry.

''Oh what. Yes, yes of course.'' he muttered a little distracted.

Harry smiled ''Thanks, I'll see you in September then.''

''Yep I'll meet you by the train if you like? I can meet you actually on the platform you and Ron if you like.''

''yeah that'd be great thanks''

''No problem.'' she watched him leave with his aunt and uncle ''You know they neglect him there awful to him I can tell I mean look at the size of his uncle and cousin! There like an adult and baby whale Harry's clearly wearing his cousins cast aways.''

Remus had noticed ''Yes I'm sure he'll he alright though he's welcome at ours anytime'' although he kind of new that Dumbledore wouldn't have Harry live anywhere else but at the Dursley's it wasn't' this place to explain to his cub the reasons why Harry was living with them.

''So how are you feeling. Are you in any pain?''

Arabella shook her head ''No, the only thing that hurt the most was my arm due to the dark magic that was coming from Voldemort it caused my cuts to tingle and bleed a little but it wasn't much because he was weak, but my cream healed it pretty much straight away.'' she told him.

Remus sighed with relief ''Thank merlin for that.''

''So how's the rest of the family.''

''Well Andy is fuming and angry but she's been more worried and panicky to tell you the truth, Ted was worried and concerned but said that you'd be fine as it was you, Tonks wanted to come to the school and check on you but Alastor wouldn't' let her leave and Albus assured us you were fine and sleeping, but you can bet they'll be over later or rather we'll be going over there because he wrote me and told me that he needed to talk to you.''

Arabella nodded ''Yes, I think things have been kept from me and I don't' like it.'' she said seriously looking at her godfather ''Like why the hell did I make the room shake when I was angry and why my anger took over so strongly that my hands were burning like I was on fire! I hate to be made a laughing stock of Remus and I feel as though I am one, Dumbledore clearly knew what I meant and going on. The bloody Centaurs knew and were going on about some kind of powers or something and on and on about my mum not having the full power so I asked him to explain and he said he'd come over.''

Remus looked down and sighed softly he knew his goddaughter was going to be more upset and angry with them all by the time Albus has had the visit with them, luckily Tonks isn't aware nor are the others not fully. ''I know, all will be made clear soon.''

''How soon exactly.'' Arabella asked a bit more harshly than she intended

''He has said he'll call by tomorrow morning around 10.''

Arabella nodded relaxing her tone a little ''Good because I need answers.''

Remus looked at his goddaughter closely ''What happened down there exactly what happened between your and Voldemort which caused you to change into Elsa.''

Arabella tensed she wanted to tell him to mind his own business and show him what it's like to have things kept from you but she wasn't mad at Remus not really well a little and she knew that Remus wouldn't have done it without reason ''He said some things, and went to kill Harry so he could get the stone from him and I may of upset him by telling him that he was disappointing and must be shit at defence since he was living and controlling another person he should have been good and then I told him that Lucius basically renounced him and paid money to escape whilst accusing him of making him do the things, that for some reason angered him more but it was when I called him Voldemort and insulted him that he lost it.''

Remus looked shocked at his goddaughter ''Merlin you told Voldemort he was crap at defence!'' he asked stunned ''Are you mad.''

Arabella tensed ''No I'm not mad'' she spat

Remus was taken aback by the strong protest and the anger and heat behind her reply that he was instantly suspicious that something more went on down there he knew she was touchy over certain things but never had she been that angry when they've teased her in the joking kind of way ''You know I was messing don't you? I don't' really think your mad I meant it in the are you crazy kind of way.''

Arabella noticed her hair turn from red to blue ''Sorry.''

Remus shook his head ''No it's fine, Cub what else went on down there did he say something?'' he hedged gently.

''It doesn't matter Moony I just want to forget about him.''

Remus nodded ''Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk.''

Arabella looked up at her godfather who was like a father to her since her one was in jail smiled ''I know.'' she then smiled again ''Thanks Moony.''

Remus smiled ''Your welcome, let's go home cub.'' he said gently holding his arm out and apparating them home.

Arabella frowned ''What? why are we home, home and not at the flat?''

Remus sighed ''I'm not working there anymore.''

''They fired you! why!'' Arabella asked angry she looked at her godfather waiting for him to answer her she allowed him time to gather himself together so he could tell her and she needed to calm herself down as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, I will post chapter 2 next week so keep a look out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter as promised, I'm sorry it's a little smaller but it's where I ended it so.....on with the story then

Remus sighed and noticed that his goddaughter had calmed down as well which was good ''To many days off around the same time I guess they weren't happy with that so they ended my contract and I saw no reason to hang around so I moved back home everything there food wise is back here and put away besides I'm sure you'd rather be in your own room.''

Arabella nodded ''True but still I know that while you didn't love the job it was still work.''

Remus smiled ''Yeah It's okay though I'm used to it.''

''Well you shouldn't be bloody Greyback I'm telling you one day I'm going to kill him he is a dog that needs putting down.'' she snarled

Remus tensed hearing the name of the one who cursed him ''I'm sure you will.'' although he would ensure she was kept well away from him.

Arabella sighed in relief and instantly let Shadow out when he began hooting annoyed ''Alright, go on then Shadow, but stay out of trouble'' she told him

'about time human I'll be back later I'm going to do some hunting'

Arabella nodded ''That's fine.'' she said as she watched him fly towards the window which opened instantly and then closed again it was a charm they'd created together it was kind of like a sensor as soon as it saw a owl approaching anywhere near the window it would open automatically and close again like a cat or dog flap would be the best description she could give

''Where's he off to?''

''Hunting he said.'' she told him chuckling before picking her trunk up ''I'm gonna go put my stuff away.''

''Oh before I forget what happened with the Weasley twins? You didn't' speak with them and they looked kind of guilty''

Arabella frowned ''I want nothing to do with them, because when we lost Gryffindor 200 points between the four of us meaning Hermione, me and Neville and Harry they turned their backs on us with the rest of Gryffindor I explained to them what happened and they just told me to go away and they didn't defend any of us which isn't what friends do, but oh no after the whole Voldemort incident they were all we're sorry and acting like nothing happened so I told them to get lost basically I will not be used and my singing prank they'll no longer remember it I've activated the charm when they look at the instructions it will be blank and they won't be able to remember what the instructions were.'' she told him seriously.

Remus was shocked he knew that the twins probably weren't trying to be nice to her to get things from her but he understood where she was coming from especially with someone who doesn't trust easily and she gave them her instruction to one of her prank that showed a great level of trust to some extent but she sees it as they betrayed her by turning on her and then trying to get back in her good books again so she wasn't going to let that happen she was stubborn and this was something she'd take a long time to budge on.

''I see'' he said quietly ''Do you think that they could be sorry and that they aren't using you and they just made a stupid mistake.''

''No they totally turned on me and not just me but the others as well they have their own minds Moony they didn't have to follow the crowd like sheep Dean and Seamus never.'' she told him.

Remus just nodded knowing it was no good pushing her she'd just dig her feet in deeper ''Okay so while you go unpack do you want a cup of coffee?''

''Oh yeah I've been dying for one all morning.'' she told him as she headed for the stairs with her things.

Remus chuckled and entered the kitchen smiling he had his goddaughter back where she belonged he'd been lost when she'd been taken from him she was his hope all he had left and she was just four years old but luckily she lived with Andy and Ted and he could see her when ever he wanted and he appreciated Andy and Ted for letting him make the decisions keeping him her guardian so basically she was just staying somewhere else like a sleep over but more permanent one is how they looked at it but she'd chose to come home.

Arabella walked into her room she'd slept in as a toddler and saw that it hadn't changed it was still a pale pink with flowers on she shook her head and unpacked her things with a flick of her hand she then placed the picture Hagrid gave her into the frame she noticed that everything she'd had at Andy's well most of it was in her room here and she smiled she'd decorate it during the summer update it after all she was no longer four she looked at the box and letter from her mother that remained unopened she would have to look at it later or tomorrow see what was in there or more when she was ready.

Once she'd unpacked she headed back down stairs smiling as she saw the pictures on the wall there were one of her standing by the coffee table in the living room playing with play dough and throwing it at Nymph who was running and dodging making her laugh there was another one she was in Remus arms and they were laughing and covered in paint they'd look at each other and she slapped her hand to his face putting a red handprint on his cheek.

There was even a moving one of her mother holding her she must have been three and it was before her mother was killed Remus was in the picture along with Alastor, Andy, Ted and Nymph she was leaning over a cake and blowing out candles she smiled her third birthday it was also her third birthday that she got her children's broom replaced because she'd warn the other one out.

She shook her head of the memories they were too painful and pushed it to the back or into the vault as she called it where she stored most her memories with her mother so she could access them when she wanted them.

Remus saw the pensive look on his goddaughters face as she entered the kitchen and sat at the table. ''You okay.''

Arabella smiled ''I'm fine it's good to be home I was just thinking of what colour I can paint my room I mean I think I'm too old for flowers and well Pink isn't really my colour anymore and I want to get some of my posters up as soon as possible there in the box that Andy packed up for me though.'' she said grinning.

Remus chuckled ''What color are you going for.''

''I'm thinking of a purple with crème bedding and my posters up on the wall she said with a grin.

Remus chuckled ''Fair enough we can go out and buy some paint today if you like; we could do it the muggle way together it could be fun.''

Arabella grinned ''Sounds good.''

Remus smiled ''That's the plan then we'll do decorating today and then watch a movie or something tonight.'' he then smirked a little ''And how would you like to get a takeout we've not done that in a long time.''

Arabella groaned ''Mmm can we get an Indian? I've not had one of them for ages with poppadom's and onion bhaji'' she said dreamily.

Remus smiled ''We can visit that Indian place down the road.''

''Yeah lets do that, what film should we watch?''

''I don't know it's up to you.''

Arabella grinned ''How about Honey I shrunk the kids, that's a brilliant film it's funny as well which is what I need after being away at Hogwarts.'' she told her godfather as she drank her cup of coffee.

Remus smiled ''Okay, so our day and evening's sorted then, painting, Indian food and movie.''

Arabella nodded ''Yep.''

''Good now drink up and we can go and get that paint.'' Remus told her smiling.

Arabella grinned and talked to her godfather about everything at Hogwarts including her pranks, exams and about her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is I hope you all enjoyed it, so I want to say thank you to all those who've alerted, bookmarked, or given me Kudos or reviewed on my first book and hopefully it will continue on with this one so get reviewing people it would mean a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here is the next chapter enjoy,

''Ella! About time you got here, I've been going mad.''

Arabella exited the floo the next morning to her cousins place only to find herself being pounced on by Nymph ''Hey Nymph.''

''Never mind hey Nymph! What the bloody hell has been going on at Hogwarts! I mean Trolls, Insulting and standing up to Snape to a point that the entire school knows and don't get me started on Quirrell or Voldemort whoever he was.'' she said shaking her head.

Arabella chuckled ''It's been a crazy year that's for sure but at least it wasn't boring and I got to pull a few pranks and got to torment Snape a couple times and the sweetest thing he couldn't' prove it was me.''

Nymph shook her head ''Are you okay I mean why did you have the sling yesterday?''

''Oh Madam P decided that I needed to keep it on to support it which-''

''She should still have on, but then why bother telling her something when she's going to do the total opposite.''

Arabella froze and turned around preparing for the personal howler ''Oh hey Aunt Andy yeah I felt trapped in the sling I'll just keep my arm up in the position like it would be in had I actually been wearing the sling.'' she then sighed ''Look I'm sorry I didn't know what was going on but I couldn't allow my friends to go alone nor could I let Voldemort get his hands on the stone I did get to meet Fluffy though whom I might add wasn't impressed with us when we ended up in the room with them but I talked to them and smoothed things over and threw in three bones although how something like that could have a cute name such as Fluffy I'll never know.''

''Fluffy? who's Fluffy.'' Tonks asked confused.

''Oh a Cerubus they have three heads massive too.''

''What the hell was Hogwarts doing with a Class A magical animal!'' Andy asked stunned

''Uh to guard the stone I mean who would go and risk a running in with that thing I mean it's got three heads and there paws could probably squash me whole in one swipe.''

Andromeda just sighed and pulled her into her arms and held her tight ''I could strangle you I mean what were you thinking challenging Voldemort.''

''Well I did tell him to piss off but he didn't' listen he just couldn't keep his mouth shut but I did manage to drop dear Lucius in the shit with him.''

Remus sighed ''She also said that and I quote 'You must be shit at defense after all your using someone else's body so it's' you controlling him and Quirrell so that means you suck' so you can imagine that her saying that coupled with telling him that Lucius Malfoy used money to get him out of trouble by claiming that Voldemort had him under the imperious and totally denied ever supporting him went down.''

Nymphadora whistled ''Damn Ella you've got some guts to tell Voldemort to piss off is mad enough but to totally mock him and manage to shaft dear uncle Lucius well that's just incredible and pure skill damn Moody will be impressed.''

''Nymphadora don't praise her for it.'' she snapped before looking at her again ''YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!'' yelled Andromeda horrified that she'd said such things

''I know, and I told him if he was going to kill me then do it I'd get to be with mum wouldn't' I and I told him I wasn't afraid of dying unlike him but if he did that I wouldn't' be letting him kill me without a fight nor letting him Kill Harry simple as that he didn't kill me just roughed me up a bit by sending me into walls and across rooms until Elsa made an appearance and totally destroyed his wrist and lower arm with her strong jaws and teeth.''

Ted shook his head his wifes cousin was mad ''I can't believe you stood up to him like that.'' he said while shocked he was impressed that she stood her ground as well.

''Yes well it's done and he's gone for now anyway, but I'm not here to discuss Voldemort I'm here to find out why my family who know I hate lies have decided to lie to me for so long!'' she said looking at them all excluding Nymph ''I'm going to get answers from everyone eventually but Dumbledore will be answering first I am not pleased.'' she warned them all.

''What's going on?''

Arabella quickly explained about the confusing messages from the centaurs and what happened in the chamber with the place shaking and her hands burning like they were on fire while she was unable to control her anger she then told her about her mother and that it was how one of the Centaurs knew who she was and how when they did they came out saying things like she was the one that has more power than her mother and about being the strongest from the house of Royal.

''Wowcher what's going on then? I mean what powers.'' she then looked at her parents ''Surely this is wrong you guys wouldn't have kept anything this important I mean we all know how she feels about being lied to'' she asked looking from her parents to Remus and shook her head whistling low before flopping down on the sofa ''Okay.''

Arabella joined her cousin sitting down just as the fire flared to life and out stepped Dumbledore.

''Miss Black.''

''Headmaster.'' Arabella replied coolly her face emotionless ''Thank you for finally coming.''

Albus saw the closed off look and was surprised with how quickly she could deteach herself and was also sad as he'd seen that look on Sirius face so many times ''Of course you have some questions I believe.''

Arabella nodded ''You could say that again. Just what the hell did those Centaurs mean and what do they know! clearly the planets or whatever told them something and they knew my mother as well and Voldemort well the bastard was quite happy to tell me how he could feel my power and how strong I was when he said my powers would aid him and I could join him and help him take over be at his side that's the time I told him to piss off.''

Albus nodded ''Might we see the memory of what was said between you and Quirrell and the centaurs.''

''How do you propose to do that Headmaster? I don't possess a pensive do you?''

Albus nodded ''As a matter of fact I do.'' he said pulling one out and unshrinking it from his cloak. ''Would you consent to this memory being shown, I just need the confrontation with you and him it will also allow us to see what happened in regards to you shaking the room.''

She looked at him carefully ''And you are going to answer my questions afterwards yes?''

''I will do my best.''

Arabella gave a curt nod and allowed Albus to pull the two memories out before she sat back and watched as he cast some kind of runes which would project the memory in the air like a movie.

Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora and Remus watched the entire confrontation with Voldemort in horror and shock they'd looked confused with the centaurs as well all accept Albus he seemed to be impressed with her strength and determination with Voldemort and the centaurs he clearly understood a little bit.

Once the memory ended and had been returned to her they all sat in silence for a few moments to digest what they'd just seen and heard.

''I take it back Moody will be over the moon like a kid in a candy store when he learns you stuck it to Voldemort.'' Tonks said snorting earning glares from her mother ''Okay sorry carry on.''

Arabella snorted in amusement she loved Nymph before she turned to Dumbledore ''Now then I want answers headmaster what the hell do the centaurs mean by me being the one with the full powers!''

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and nodded ''Yes, okay what do you want to know first.''

''Well just what powers did my mother's family have exactly? I mean I know I got my Metamorphic abilities from the Black side.''

''Over the years the Royals have been known to possess some rare powers and skills that not many have, but it was rare that someone would manifest in them all and to the full capacity.''

Arabella nodded ''Okay so what are these powers I have.''

''Well I don't know what powers you have currently other than hearing you can converse with all animals, which is something your mother could not do she could talk to just birds.''

''Well I can do both wandless and non-verbal magic, I know that it's supposed to be impossible to be both a Animagus and Metamorphmagus as well.''

''Yes it is and it's not done however you have a natural Animagus ability which is why you easily become one at just three years old, other powers that belong to the Royal line are Empathy, Telepathic, mind speech, super healing core, boosted magical core and control of the elements which I suspect you have from the memory of your hands heating up and the room shaking in your temper, it would seem that Fire may be one of the elements you can control we would have to test you to see just what elemental powers you have and it can take ages to unlock, but you can also already talk to all animals no matter what they are, and I have suspicions that you're an empathic judging from the connection to your loved ones which seem to be extra strong which makes you more sensitive to their emotions apart from your parents with whom you have a strong empathetic bond with which is why things are confusing for you over your father.''

He looked at her carefully before continuing ''You also seem good judge of character you seem to get it right most of the time from what I've witnessed and heard from your friend Hermione that you were instantly suspicious of Quirrell even though you hate Severus you said it couldn't be him you said that he was just evil but that he wouldn't' go as far as to kill Harry because he'd be more likely to kill you first.''

Arabella nodded ''Well he would if he hates Harry well he loathes me dunno why mind I mean I'm awesome how can he not like me and Harry's done nothing wrong he's a bully headmaster and to tell you the truth its' disgusting having someone like him teaching, in the muggle world they do background checks and tests to make sure they are safe to teach and I can't see Snape ever getting approval for teaching let alone his personality.'' she told him deadly serious she saw her cousin bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

Albus nodded accepting her complaint ''Yes well it is that reason I believe you are empathetic.''

Everyone were quiet for a moment when Arabella spoke again ''What do you mean a healing core?''

''It means you will heal quicker than most your peers and why you have an extremely strong pain threshold your body will repair itself quicker than any other which practically makes it impossible to seriously damage you and with your extra magical boosting core it would seem it would take a lot to wear you down and it allows you to carry on.''

she frowned and rubbed her arm ''If that's the case then why do I need the creme and why did the the marks stay on my arm.''

''Dark magic. They were made with dark magic and a cursed dagger.''

Arabella nodded tightly ''Of course she would use a curse dagger right, not like torturing a three year old child and using dark magic on her was bad enough oh no let's use a cursed dagger on her as well.'' she spat bitterly while everyone remained quiet she did see her aunts jaw lock and her eyes darken a little in anger knowing how much she hates her sisters.

''So what does it mean that I have these powers why is it so important what's the big deal so I'm the one who's inherited all of them what's the problem.''

''You see it's skipped at least 10 generations before your mother but even then she only received the healing core and partial ability to talk with animals she was empathetic she could feel people's emotions whom she was attached to.''

Arabella nodded ''So this magical core I'm assuming it stores more magic or gives my core a stronger boost hence why you said I would recover quicker even when injured and be able to carry on.''

''Yes it kind of feeds your magical core.'' he looked at her carefully knowing this would be a shock to everyone ''There is a possibility that by the time your of legal age and an adult you could be as powerful maybe more powerful than Merlin and myself and that is what the centaurs meant you are a very, very powerful witch and magic comes easy to you.''

Arabella looked stunned ''I-is that what Voldemort meant by the power pouring from me and that I could be at his side? and I assume that now he knows I'll never join him willingly he'll be after me and never give me a moments peace nor stop trying to recruit me because of my so called power that he sensed.''

''That is my belief yes.''

''Oh goody, so I have a pshyco megalomaniac on my case then brilliant aren't' I one lucky son of a bit-person'' she said stopping herself when she saw the glare coming from her aunt. She then looked at them all ''How long have you all known? Did you know of these apparent powers? did you know it was suspected that I'd be the one to inherit all the powers from the Royal family? and how the hell did they know I was supposed to be the one my mother was pregnant it could have been that child.''

Everyone were silent not sure what to do next Albus was trying to think how to continue. ''Well come on answer me spit it out.'' she said angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a bit of a shock for her and she has alot more shocks to come this whole covo isn't going well for her what else will be revealed to her? what else could her family and godfather kept from her? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! guys here's the next chapter Sorry it's a short one but it's how it turned out so hope you enjoy.

Albus looked up at Arabella and continued and answered her question ''It was foreseen by a ancestor whom was a seer and a rare one for they could see the past, present and future and have more visions surrounding there family I think she was your twenty time great Grandmother.''

''Are you telling me that there is seer blood in my family! are you telling me that I could end up with these powers.''

''I don't know that is one I am not sure on it was just foreseen apparently that you would inherit the full Royal powers and it would be the end of a tenth generation skip since your mother was the eleventh but hadn't inherited the full lot or at full strength but you being the twelfth would end it and inherit the full lot.''

Arabella nodded ''Okay so did you all know about this all the long.'' she said looking at her aunt, uncle and Godfather.

Andromeda shook her head ''I knew that the Royal family had some powerful people in their family line and had unique magic powers but no I didn't know anything else not until you were 4 and taken from Remus due to the ministry you seemed to show quite the display of powerful magic that day your magic was as powerful as an eleven year old.'' she told her seriously ''Ted knew after me when I told him what happened we called Albus and he told us then about the powers and the whole being foreseen thing.''

Arabella could feel her temper rising ''Moony! did you know before that or after like Andy.''

Remus knew he was about to really anger his goddaughter ''Your mother told me all about it before you were born or she got pregnant with you she told me that apparently the first child she has could be the one to all the powers fully and told us what they were, not that I could remember all of them and the first time you showed accidental magic you were just four months and you summoned a black dog toy you were given by your father from the top shelf your mother had placed it we knew then that it was true but we didn't know weather it would come true and you'd inherit the full lot.''

Arabella stood up anger all over her face ''YOU'VE LIED TO ME! ALL THREE OF YOU! YOU KNEW I HAD THESE POWERS OR SUSPECTED!'' she said pointing to her godfather, aunt and headmaster.

Albus tried to explain ''You need to understand you were to young at the time to tell and-''

''TO YOUNG! oh right I get it to young well fine what about when I was nine? Ten or hell even eleven! I'm in Hogwarts first year and faced nothing but hell and suspition because of my name only to then later face VOLDERMORT AND NEITHER OF YOU TOLD ME THAT I HAD THESE POWERS I HAD TO FIND OUT IN A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION AND DIDN'T KNOW WHY I LOST CONTROL OF MY ANGER AND HE WAS THERE TELLING ME THAT I WAS DARK AND I ASKED YOU WHEN I WOKE UP'' she said looking at them all and then Dumbledore ''I asked if I was evil and that's why I made the place shake after that bastard told me I was evil HE COMPARED ME TO THAT MAD BITCH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! but oh no I was apparently to young right that is utter bullshit old enough to save a stone from Voldemort and face him down but not old enough to know why the ugly git is so interested in me'' she shook her head and when Remus went to touch her she flung her arm back ''DO NOT touch me!''

''Arabella please.''

''NO! NO! JUST SHUT UP! you all lied were you going to leave me guessing leave me thinking I'm evil like Voldemort said running from the darkness within running from being like her YOU ALL WERE HAPPY TO LET ME DOUBT MYSELF KNOWING THAT I'D HATE AND WORRY ABOUT TURNING OUT LIKE HER BECUASE LETS FACE IT ALL BLACKS SEEM TO BE MENTALY UNBALANCED JUST LOOK AT MY CRACKPOT OF A GRANDMOTHER! A BLACK AND MARRIED HER COUSIN! EVEN MY OWN FATHER IS A BLACK ON BOTH SIDES HOW MESSED UP AND INBRED CAN THE BLACKS GET.''

She turned around ''I can't believe you'd do this to me even after knowing...knowing how I felt and the struggle I went through I told you both.'' she said looking at them ''What I was worried about and you all let me go on and let it fester away and still I was left until today so I had since the confrontation to question myself! and ask whether he was right and wheather I was turning like that mad cow!'' she began backing away from them all now ''Just leave headmaster I'll see you at school I have no use of you nor do I wish to speak to you right now or I may something I'll later regret I would also appreciate it if you would refer to me as Miss Black and treat me as a student only and I will bother with you only in a professional way.''

''Ara please, cub listen to us...''

''DO not call me cub Mr. Lupin! that is a term a werewolf uses for a child and who they consider there child and you've not exactly acted like family none of you have. You all betrayed me and you all lied to me it's no wonder I have so many trust issues! how can I be expected to learn to trust strangers or trust who are now my friends properly when I can't even trust my own family! the few people I should be able to trust.'' she turned to Remus ''You'' she said pointing ''Why? why would you let me go through that? I told you everything I thought I could come to you no matter what the situation was and you'd understand and I could trust you but clearly I can't some godfather you've turned out to be huh lying to me for most of it you are supposed to be the second father that's what a godfather is and yet my father'' she said making quotation marks in the air ''Has betrayed his daughter! and lied to her all her life despite the fears she had and I have to wonder if you lied to me over something this big how many more times have you lied to me? did you lie when you said you considered me the daughter you never got to have? did you lie when you told me you'd be there and that I could come to you and you'd help me or was you lying to me when you came to sit with me after my nightamares and promised me I'd never be like her and that I was nothing like her was it all lies was everything you ever told me a lie'' again she quoted the air marks before turning around and storming out of the house.

Arabella ignored the shouts to come back and stormed off towards the big park up the road she tried to walk off her anger her hair was cycling through a mixture of color's she didn't care if anyone saw right now it didn't take long and she was alone and she set up a mild muggle repelling ward so her hair could change without breaking the stupid statute of secrecy bloody stupid ministry.

She walked over to the swing and sat on it just pushing herself softly back and forth with her legs as she tried to take in everything she learned they betrayed me! well they didn't really you were to young. Bullshit they had plenty of time I've been in Hogwarts for a year now I'm going into my second year and I'll be turning thirteen next year they could have told me! yes but they were trying to protect you, they love you honestly you overacted a bit. No I never I have every right to be angry they allowed me to suffer with the fear that I could become her or that I was traveling down that path already but no they left me to think all those things and Dumbledore left me until today after me asking him if I'm bad he left me to stew even after what Voldemort said to me!. Yes but again they wanted to wait, your aunt didn't really know until you showed immense power at 4 years old. Remus knew! he's known before I was even conceived or born he knew and he said at eight months when I showed accidental magic that he knew I had these powers how am I supposed to trust other people, outsiders or my new friends when I'm not sure I can trust my family the few people I thought I could trust no matter what! You still can trust them this is all just a shock when you calm down you'll understand. NO, I won't I'm not going to be able to forgive them this easy! she shook her head after she argued with herself she was going mental arguing with herself.

she looked up at the sky and sighed ''Mum, why can't you be hear I'm so confused I don't' know what to do, I want to trust but I'm afraid I don't know how'' she trailed off softly ''Dad, he's not here he's in jail what did you mean when you told me to remember he's innocent did you mean Dad's innocent? I don't get it I wish you were here to help me through this I don't' know how to sort through this I'm worried I'm going to become her I have so much hate and such a thirst for revenge and I want to kill them all those that caused problems those who hurt my loved ones and to be honest I'm okay with the idea of killing them especially her does that mean I'm bad?''

Arabella sighed ''AHHHHH GOD DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I GET ANY ANSWERS!'' she screamed out in anger she watched as birds took flight while her voice echoed around the park she was lucky it was silenced so no-one herd she was so fed up why couldn't she just catch a break it was like she was destined to never be happy or be like a normal child well what do you expect you were tortured by your cousin, saw your mother killed and have a father locked away in Azkaban for supposedly killing people and are judged for being from the Black family and the daughter of a murderer who made a werewolf a godfather making people judge not only your parents choices but also attract more attention to you and you want to be a normal child fat chance of that happening. Looks like your life will be a constant battle and have to continue being strong when people judge you on something you had nothing to do with in the first place Arabella winced as her thoughts hit there target although she never blamed Remus for her having people judge her he was an amazing person even if she is angry with him Arabella sighed and closed her eyes and started swinging again and trying to focus on her occlumency to help calm her but it wasn't great she had to get her emotions under control but she was such a jumble of emotions she couldn't settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how will she deal with this I wonder...guess we'll have to wait and see ay. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you did go and review/comment it would mean alot :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! guys here's the next chapter Sorry it's a short one but it's how it turned out so hope you enjoy.

Remus Lupin sighed sadly as he watched his goddaughter leave the house he'd never heard her call him Lupin before that hurt as he realized just how badly he'd hurt her the pain on her face when she pleaded and asked him why he never said anything broke his heart it was like looking at his two best friends Sirius and Ana.

Andromeda didn't know how to react to what just happened she was angry actually she was spitting mad with her sister and swore that if she ever had the chance to face that bitch she'd be putting her in the grave for good for what she did to that girl. She sighed knowing they'd messed up but she didn't know as much about the whole thing but the panic and pain that was in her was terrible to see she looked like she was cornered and had nowhere to run she looked over and saw the devastated look on Remus face and felt sorry for him knowing how much she means to him.

Albus watched everything silently he could see Arabella was getting wound up as time went on and he knew she'd hit the barrier and he was right when she demanded who knew about it all and she'd gone off on one he'd watched the memory transfixed at just how brave the girl really was perhaps she's the power he knows not he thought to himself she was certainly powerful already and her core was only growing and boosting and she was still 12 years old.

He hadn't been insulted nor upset by her reaction he'd expected it he knew what she went through as a toddler and it was worse than Harry as he couldn't remember his parents because he was to young but Arabella was a year older than Harry and was three when she witnessed her mother be tortured, questioned and the killed all by a family member and then ended up tortured herself being left with nothing but a bunch of curse scars that were designed to open and bleed and cause pain when she's around any type of dark magic she'd also ended up in St Mungo's after having the Curciatious curse on her and to have her wounds treated at least till they worked it out that she was marked with a cursed dagger so he wasn't offended when she spoke to him the way she did he knew she needed time to think away from all of them.

Nymphadora sighed as her cousin and best friend run out the door ''You are all major idiots you know that, I'm going to find her I know where she will have gone.''

''Where?'' began Ted

''The park and inside the park/field there's a secret area we'd found ages ago and claimed as ours.'' she told them before bounding out the door.

Remus sighed ''How could I have been so stupid.''

''This isn't your fault Remus.'' Albus began but was cut off

''Yes it was! It was my fault for being bloody stupid and listening to you when you said it was good to hold off until 'something big happened wait till something happens that we can fully confirm she has these powers there's no point in burdening her with such things yet' well it turns out you were wrong I knew it was wrong and I wanted to tell her but you told me it would make it hard on her and you wanted her to have as much a normal childhood she could get despite circumstances'' Remus said pacing. '' He couldn't bear to lose her.

Ted looked at his wife and saw that she agreed with Remus and was also angry but he suspected it was the part about her sister that Arabella had brought up ''Albus, things are a little tense at the moment, perhaps you could come back another day or give it a few days...well better make that months to calm down and she may be more willing and ready to talk again''

Albus nodded ''I think that is a good idea yes, do pass on my apologies to Miss Black and tell her that if she has more questions she can just owl me.''

''Will do.'' Ted said shaking his hand and seeing him floo away again ''Well that went well.'' he shook his head ''Right both of you calm down being angry and upset isn't going to change anything for us trouble is still going to be mad and sadly she doesn't have just the Black temper but she has her mother's on top that and she's stubborn.''

''Of course she is she's a Black and her mother could be just as stubborn sometimes but Sirius he had a stubborn streak a mile wide and was very hard to budge'' Andromeda added after she managed to calm down a little.

Ted nodded ''Well I don't know about you but we could do with a cup of tea Remus?''

Remus nodded ''Oh yeah tea's fine.'' and he sat down on the sofa that had been occupied by his goddaughter.

Nymphadora walked along the familiar path they walked upon many times and looked up as she spotted the park she could feel the wards were both silencing and muggle repelling she approached the wooden gate and saw her cousin sitting on the swim her eyes closed and hair still changing many colours she pushed it open ad walked across quietly and took the swing next to her ''hey''

Arabella's eyes snapped open and she saw her cousin sat beside her ''Nymph.''

''Yep thought I'd come see you, it's pretty heated back there and tense.''

Arabella nodded ''I bet.''

Nymphadora looked at her closely ''There sorry you know Mum and Remus especially Remus.''

''Yeah well sorry isn't good enough. They had plenty of chances to tell me I'm twelve Nymph not four and they knew what most my nightmares were about when I was younger and yet they left it and let me find out that something was wrong when I was facing Voldemort.'' she shook her head ''If I hadn't have come into my powers as they say I would still never of known. They would have still been keeping it from me.''

Nymphadora listened to her cousin ''You do know that your nothing like her don't you. I mean you could never ever be like her.''

Arabella tried not to flinch at that because deep down she knew she could go that way and if she was being honest she was already on the way because she knew she'd be happy to use the Avada on the Death Eaters. She had written down who she wants to pay back and well any others in general yes but there Death Eaters you wouldn't be okay with killing someone innocent even if they had the dark mark on them if they proved to be innocent so you are not evil you wouldn't enjoy killing under any other circumstance ''You never know Nymph.'' when she saw her go to protest she shook her head ''No Nymph be real now, it is a thing that seems to visit the Blacks, and sometimes, sometimes I feel like I'm losing my grip you don't understand how strong my need for revenge is or how much I want to make Bellatrix suffer how I would have no problems using the Avada on her hell I could do it and not feel one ounce of guilt or sympathy that doesn't' sound very sane does it''

Nymphadora was surprised but thought about what she was going to say ''Wanting revenge on that bitch and not feeling guilty about killing her if you could doesn't mean your bad or insane, believe me I could happily put that bitch down for hurting you in the first place and if I'm honest I think I'd be okay with killing a Death Eater, it's not like you could ever kill someone innocent.''

''Nymph you know as well as anyone that to cast an unforgivable you have to truly mean it and feel it to cast it you have to be wanting to take someone's will away from them to control them with the imperious, you have to want and wish and want to see someone in pain to use the Cruciatus and you must want to see someone's life end, take away there last breath to power the Avada Kedavra and I want to see Bellatrix, her husband and his brother dead I want to see Greyback dead I want to see the light leave there eyes I want-I want to see the look of surprise when I cast the spell to end there lives that has to come from somewhere Nymph and as much as you say you could kill them you wouldn't' be able to have enough hate to cast the curse.''

Nymphadora sat there in silence and then put her arm around her cousins shoulders she smiled when her head rested on her shoulder and she rested her own on her ''I get it I really do, and well they've ruined more lives than they should have been able to and worse is they have hurt the people you love I haven't really had a loved one other than you being hurt so I don't have a need for revenge like you do, trust me mum would happily kill Bellatrix if she could as would I but you have more of a reson to want them dead you are not evil and I want you to stop telling yourself that you are.'' she told her sternly ''Now get your hair under control and emotions in check and lets go back, there are a room full of worried people.'' she said with a smile

Arabella smiled thankfully at her cousin ''Thanks Nymph.''

''Wowcher you don't' need to thank me your family and my best friend squirt now come on you haven't got to forgive them straight away I think they know you won't any way but you can start by letting them know that your at least safe and next time come to me if you need to talk, seriously you can tell me anything just like I can tell you anything''

Arabella ''Yeah I know.''

''Good now come on Ella lets go.'' she then grinned and slapped her around the head ''Last one back is a sore loser.'' and she took off running

Arabella yelled ''HEY that's cheating and not fair!'' she bellowed chasing after her cousin laughing as she did.

Nymphadora and Arabella ran chasing each other and laughing as they followed the route home finally Arabella's hair had settled to one color and settled on Turquoise and she was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you did go and review/comment it would mean alot :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.

''Are you ready.''

Arabella looked up at her godfather ''Yes I'm just grabbing my things.''

''Of course.''

Arabella checked she had what she needed before heading down stairs she stopped by the door waiting for Remus to apparated with her.

Remus Lupin looked at his goddaughter and sighed slightly she was still a little distant with him while she wasn't out right ignoring him anymore she was still angry he just hoped he'd get her back soon but he knew she was like her father and can stay stubborn for quite some time yet if she chooses to. ''Are you ready.''

Arabella nodded and touched her godfathers arm and felt the familiar tug before landing just outside the Burrow.

Remus looked at her carefully ''Well I'll be going then, got that job interview to go to.''

Arabella nodded ''Okay, good luck.''

Remus watched her go to walk away and called her back.

''Yes.'' she said looking back

''I'm really sorry Cub I- it doesn't matter just be careful, stay out of trouble and stay safe I don't want to lose you I can't lose you.'' he told her seriously.

Arabella felt her resolve crumble a bit more whilst she wasn't ignoring him anymore she was still holding a grudge and battling against it but figured she'd held one long enough ''I can't promise you I'll stay out of trouble, I will protect my friends no matter what and it's fine I forgive you just give me a little bit more time I've still not digested everything I'll do my best to be careful though, and If you don't get that job don't worry so much just relax like I said it's not like you got to work.''

Remus found himself relaxing a bit and smiled ''I know you can't and I wouldn't expect anything less of you protecting those that matter but just be careful, and I'll find a job even if I don't' get this one I'll find another, so write me.''

''Yep.'' making a quick decision she hugged hum ''See you soon.''

Remus wrapped his arms around her ''Yeah you will, now go Don't want to keep Molly waiting. And maybe you could allow the twins to make it up to you I'm sure they don't want to be your friend to get what they can.''

Arabella shrugged her shoulders ''I guess I can.''

''Good now go.''

Arabella picked up her things and headed towards the Burrow she heard the silent pop signaling that her Uncle Remus had left and entered the Burrow however when she got there she could hear Mrs Weasley muttering and pacing. ''Mrs. Weasley?''

''Just up and left, taken the car, no note''. Mrs. Weasley muttered as the girl moved closer to her.

''Mrs. Weasley!'' Arabella said a little louder this time causing the woman to stop pacing.

''Oh your here!'' She said with a happy tone before walking up to her with a smile and pulling her into a hug ''Welcome my dear welcome.''

''Hi Mrs. Weasley.'' Arabella said with a smile and laugh as they pulled away.

''Thank you again for the jumper and fudge.''

Molly Weasley chuckled ''It's my pleasure dear

''Where's Ron or the twins?''

''Out.'' Mrs. Weasley said with a shake of her head.

''This early? I don't think I've ever seen Ron be up this early unless there's food.'' she said shocked

Mrs. Weasley laughed at the girl's comment knowing that to be true ''I know so imagine my surprise to find they'd gone out.'' she took the trunk and dragged into the back room. ''We'll just set these back here dear.'

Arabella nodded as she sat down her cage as she let Shadow out.

''Now then dear do you know the plan.''

''Yes ma'am'' Arabella said making the woman smile

''You will come to Diagon Alley with us we'll visit the bank and then get out things and you'll stay the rest of the night before getting the train with Harry and Ron, we'll be meeting Hermione and her parents there as well.''

''That's fine Mrs. Weasley.'' Although Arabella felt her stomach churn a little at the fact they'd see just how much money she had after all she was the Heir to two wealthy houses and it made her bad that she can afford anything while the Weasley's can't she'd happily give them some money but she knew they wouldn't take it.

All of a sudden there was a low rumble and whispered voices coming she saw Mrs. Weasley's head jerk up and move out of the room and her eyes widened when she heard her shouting and approached them.

''Where have you been!'' she yelled putting her hands on her hips. ''Harry, how wonderful to see you dear.''

Arabella's eyes widened as she looked over at her friend and mouthed 'hi' making him smile before the shouting continued

''Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have been seen! You could have died!.'' she yelled at her children before sending Harry a smile again. ''Of course, I don't blame you Harry dear.''

''They were starving him mum.'' Ron argued in a small voice as his mouth was shoved with food, the twins nodding quickly behind him.

''There were bars on his window mum'' came Fred's voice with George backing him up.

Arabella's eyes found Harry's and gave him a 'I already suspected and know your neglected' type of look I didn't show any pity because she knew that pity was the not what he'd want and saw him give her a grateful smile.

''Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley.'' his mum threatened making the faces of the Weasley's drop in shock before their Mum turned to Arabella. ''Come along Arabella, Harry time for some breakfast.''

''Oh please call me Ara, my name is long and I associate it with me being in huge trouble.''

Molly Weasley turned around and smiled ''Okay then dear, right come along.''

Arabella walked towards Harry and punched him in the shoulder ''You performed the Great Escape then.''

Harry chuckled ''It wasn't easy.''

''So what's the deal I've been writing you? why haven't you wrote back?''

''I'll tell you after breakfast.''

''Okay.'' and she followed him into the kitchen sitting next to him and opposite Ron and the twins.

Arabella bit into her pancake as Mrs. Weasley placed on Harry's plate.

''Here we go Harry, tuck in.'' she ordered and watched as he took a bite ''Good?'' when she saw him nod she turned around to continue when they heard a thudding on the stairs.

''Mummy have you seen my jumper?''

''Morning Ginny.'' Arabella said with a smile and wave which she got in return before her eyes fell onto Harry.

''Yes dear, it was on the cat.'' Mrs. Weasley stated as Ginny continued to look at Harry's wide eyed.

''Hello.'' Harry greeted with a friendly smile that caused Ginny to turn and hurry away.

The twins snorted a laugh as Arabella smiled and took a sip of her water.

''What did I do?'' Harry asked looking around he saw the twins chuckling and Ara drinking her water with sparkling eyes which meant she was laughing.

''Nothing Harry.'' Ara assured him before taking another bite of her food. ''These are wicked Mrs. Weasley.''

Molly smiled ''Oh thank you dear but there not that special.''

''No seriously they are really good I'm usually a cooked breakfast kind of person but I do love pancakes.''

Everyone laughed at she reply while Mrs. Weasley was beaming with pleasure.

Ron shook his head ''You didn't' do nothing mate, its' Ginny, she's been talking about you all summer. A bit annoying really.'' Ron told him making Ara laugh

''You've got a little admirer Harry.'' she teased making playfully shove her shoulder.

''Morning Weasley's.'' Came the sound of Arthur Weasley as he pushed open the door to the Burrow and stepped inside.

''Morning Dad!''

''Morning Arthur.''

The Weasley family chorused as Molly turned back to the stove, watching from the corner of her eyes as her husband dumped his work stuff and took his coat off as before he kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

''What a night, nine raids.'' He told them. ''Nine!''

''Raids?'' Harry questioned Ron with a confused look on his face.

''Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.'' Ron explained as Mr. Weasley took a seat at the head of the table. ''Dad loves Muggles thinks they're fascinating.''

''Well, now.'' He breathed before looking at both Harry and Arabella ''Who have we here?''

Arabella smiled ''I'm Arabella Black, Mr. Weasley.'' she tried to not let her nerves show she wondered if Mr. Weasley would like her because of her name.

Arthur's eyes widened a bit as he gazed at the girl he could see clearly that she was Sirius Blacks daughter she was the spitting image of him just with her mothers tan and body everything else was her father ''You're the one our Ron and the twins have been talking about.''

''Yes Mr. Weasley.'' she answered politely.

''Yes Molly was telling me she met you the last day of Hogwarts.''

''We did. Sir, I wanted to thank her personally for my jumper and fudge I was going to write but it didn't seem right to do it that way especially after Mrs. Weasley went to so much effort to do something like that for me.''

Mr. Weasley smiled at the girl she was clearly brought up with customs and traditions he had heard she lived with Andromeda and she had been the perfect pureblood just with different opinions and it looked like Arabella was the same he knew she was a powerful and wealthy person head of the Black family when she's legal age and already head of the Royal family since she's the last one alive of the Royal family which means if anything happened to her the Royal family bloodline would die out with her as would the Black. ''Well it's lovely to meet you Arabella.''

''Oh please Mr. Weasley call me Ara.''

Arthur nodded and then looked at the other one and smiled.

''Sorry sir, I'm Harry sir.'' he introduced shyly. ''Harry Potter.'' he watched as Mr Weasley's face filled with slight wonder.

''Good lord, are you really?'' Mr. Weasley questioned, watching as Harry nodded. ''Well, Ron has told us all about you both, of course. When did they get here?'' he asked before cutting into his pancaked.

''Ara came this morning they both did! however your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night to get Harry.'' Molly snapped at her husband.

''Did you really? How'd it go?'' he questioned earning him a slap from his wife as Ron, the twins and Harry tried to explain how well the trip had gone but quickly shut their mouths. ''I mean, that was very wrong indeed boys, very wrong of you.''

Arabella couldn't help herself and leant over to Harry ''He wishes he could have gone.'' which made Harry choke a laugh into his own glass of water.

''Now Harry, you must know all about Muggles.'' Arthur stated making Harry turn to him. ''Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?''

Arabella let out a quiet chuckle at the confused look on Harry's face. She looked up as she saw Errol with the post.

''Well, that will be Errol with the post.'' Molly said as the owl came closer and landed on the ledge ''Fetch it, will you Percy, please?''

Percy got up and took the letters from the owl and looked at them ''Oh look, it's our Hogwarts letters.'' Percy stated as he looked them over. ''They've sent us Harry's and Ara's as well.''

''Dumbledore must know your here.'' Arthur said with a shake of his head. ''Doesn't miss a trick, that man.''

Arabella snorted softly ''No he bloody doesn't.'' he mumbled quietly and the only person who heard was Harry.

Harry was surprised by the slight anger as she mentioned Dumbledore ''What's he done.''

Arabella was shocked for a moment and shook her head ''Oh, it don't matter he came over to talk to me about something and it didn't' turn out well when I found out he'd been hiding something about me and knew all along.''

Harry furrowed his brow a moment wondering what she could mean when he remembered the conversation in the hospital wing ''Oh was it to do with the conversation in the Hospital wing?''

Arabella nodded slightly ''Yeah, but don't worry it's sorted.'' she thanked Percy as she took her letter and read, surprisingly Harry just read her list since they were the same.

_Second year students will require:_

_* The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) By Miranda Goshawk_

_* Break with the Banshee By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_* Gadding with Ghoul By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_* Holidays with Hags By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_* Travel with Trolls By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_* Voyages with Vampires By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_* Wandering with Werewolves By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_* Year with the Yeti By Gilderoy Lockhart_

''Okay wow, I mean who's this Gilderoy Lockhart person? He seems to think highly of himself if all our books are by him.'' Arabella said shaking her head already just by the titles she could tell this guy was a fake especially with the werewolf one after all she lived with one and actually wandered with one in her Animagus form while she had a feeling that this book was going to be a load of rubbish but it was what they were told to get so that's what she will have to do.

''This lot won't come cheap Mum'' Fred told her. ''The spell books alone are very expensive.''

''We'll manage.'' Mrs. Weasley stated as Arabella passed her list up to her making a smile appear on her lips. ''Well there's only one place we're going to get all of this, Diagon Alley.''

Arabella exchanged a Happy look with Harry she liked going to Diagon Alley, although her stomach twisted a little again when she heard Fred telling his mother how they were going to struggle and she knew Harry felt uncomfortable as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter if you did go and review/comment it would mean alot :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been a long 8 weeks but things have been nuts, and life gets in the way unfortunately, however I'm back and hopefully I'll get this book finished by the end of January and start posting Book 3 so I'll just let you get on with the chapter. 
> 
> I know it's a short one but it's just a warm up since I'm back now there will be more to follow.

Soon enough they were all surrounding the Weasley Fireplace when Molly approached them holding out a pot of grey powder ''Right then Harry you go first dear.''

Harry shifted and looked at the grey powder confused.

''Harry's never travelled by Floo powder before, Mum,'' Ron explained as his mother nodded.

''Okay, well you go first then Ron.'' Mrs. Weasley told him. ''So that Harry can go after you and then Arabella and so on that way Harry can also see how it's done.''

Ron nodded and stepped into the fire, sticking his hand into the pot and pulling out a handful of powder and holding his hand out he smiled at Harry before looking forward again. ''Diagon Alley,'' he said very clearly before dropping the powder and vanishing into green flames.

''You see? it's quite easy, dear,'' she said motioning for Harry to go forward. ''Don't be afraid, come on.''

''You'll be fine Harry,'' Arabella said with a smile

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend and nodded at Mrs. Weasley.

''In you go, mind your head. Mrs. Weasley warned him as he stepped into the fireplace, listening to her instructions. ''Now, take your floo powder. That's it, very good, now don't forget to speak very, very clearly!'' she ordered.

Harry nodded before letting out a breath. ''Diagonally,'' he said quickly and dropped the powder and disappearing into the green flames.

Arabella winced a little ''Uh oh''

''Yes that didn't sound right.''

''What did he say?'' Mrs. Weasley questioned her husband.

''Diagonally,'' Arthur told he watching her nod.

''I thought he did,'' she breathed before smiling at Arabella ''Well I'm sure he's alright, here you go dear your turn.''

Arabella stepped into the fire and was soon gone in a flash of flames she wondered were Harry would end up she came out and landed perfectly and smiled at Ron.

Ron looked confused ''Oh where's Harry I thought he was coming next?''

''He was, but he said Diagonalley instead in his panic.'' she said shaking her head ''We got to find him he could have ended up anywhere.''

Ron nodded and soon the rest of his family had arrived. ''Ara you hair keeps hitting me in the face!'' Ron complained making her head stop moving.

''Sorry its' just so busy.'' she muttered as Ron let out a breath and sent her a look.

''Why do you always worry about him?'' he asked curiously

Arabella looked over at him ''Oh well he's always getting into trouble, but he seems to get into dangerous trouble whereas I don't I'd worry over you as well if you were him.'' she told him seriously before looking at the door to see Harry coming towards them. ''Harry!'' she exclaimed making Mrs. Weasley turn to him.

''Thank goodness.'' Mrs. Weasley breathed as she brushed some of the grey soot off of his robe. ''We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far where did you end up.''

''Knockturn Alley.''

''Excellent,'' said Fred and George together.

''We've never been allowed in,'' Ron said enviously.

''Who'd want to go there full of creeps, thief's and dodgy people,'' Arabella said shuddering.

''Hey guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?'' Harry said

''Who?''

''Malfoy and his father.''

Ara snorted ''Now that isn't' much of a surprise Harry, dear Uncle Lucius probably spends most of his time there.'' she said in disgust.

''Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?'' said Mr. Weasley sharply behind them.

''No, he was selling''

''So he was worried.'' said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction ''Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy or something...oh sorry Ara.''

Ara snorted ''Mr. Weasley I'd be delighted if you could catch him out or something heck If I could I'd help you the git needs to be put in Azkaban, personally I'd rather see him dead.'' and her eyes flashed for a second making them all shiver.

Arthur looked at the girl carefully and saw the anger and thought if someone could drop dead by that glare Lucius Malfoy would drop dead instantly. ''Yes well-''

''You be careful, Arthur.'' Mrs. Weasley interrupted sharply ''That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew-''

''So you don't' think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?'' said Mr. Weasley indignantly before he spotted Hermione's parents ''Oh he's changing muggle money look Molly.''

''Meet you back here,'' Ron said to Hermione as the Weasley's along with Harry and Arabella were led off to the counters.

''You go first Ara dear.''

Arabella shifted she hated doing this ''I'd like to enter my vault please.''

''Oh yes name.''

''Arabella Black, Heir to the house of Black and house Royal.''

The goblin's head shot up immediately upon seeing who she was ''Oh yes, yes, of course, Miss Black forgive me I will get your accountant...''

''No, no I do not need to see anyone I just uh need to go to my vault to get some money.''

The goblin looked over at all the others ''And these people.''

''Oh I'm here as a guest to the Weasley's Mrs. Weasley is in charge of me, and Harry so they'll be coming and making withdrawals of there own.''

''Very well and which vault will you be entering will you be entering the Blacks, Royals or your inheritance from your maternal grandparents?''

Arabella heard a low whistle and a mutter of which vaults and how many does she have which made her uncomfortable ''Uh the Blacks its' closer to the Potters so we can get our money and then go with our friends and what inheritance!.''

''Very well, may I see your keys' please and yes Miss Black your grandfather put some money aside, you also have a vault from the Black side coming from your fathers Uncle Alphard he wanted to leave an inheritance for his nephews children since you are the only child you have the full inheritance.''

With a quiet and shocked 'oh' Arabella handed her key over for confirmation first before seeing the others doing the same they were then lead over to the cart and taken down to vault.

They stopped off at the Weasleys' and both Arabella and Harry watched as they saw a very small pile of silver sickles inside and just one gold galleon they watched as Mrs. Weasley fell right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag.

This made both Arabella and Harry feel guilty and sick at the thought of visiting their vaults with the others but there was no stopping it and soon they reached the lower level where the largest vaults were kept they also felt embarrassed and were dreading them seeing especially Arabella as this would be the first time they've seen her vault well one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update, there will be more chapters to follow I promise :D so thank you all for sticking with me and I want to thank you all for your reviews and of course for following and adding me to your favourites as well as giving me Kudos it means a lot to me


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter as promised, hope you enjoy and I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, so enjoy your Christmas eve update :D

'Vault 1994''

Arabella cleared her throat and stepped off the cart as did the others.

''Here is your key Miss Black, stand back everyone.''

''Er why do we have to stand back?'' Ron asked confused

Arabella turned around embarrassed ''Er well you know how mad my family are and well there very paranoid and safety and protection is everything to them, they have curses inside the vault so if anyone happened to get through without permission and tried to steal well they would be attacked by the Gemino curse.''

Molly's eyes widened ''They put such a curse on here.''

''Erm yeah my Aunt Andi told me about it apparently it was the safest way while the Goblins have protection and high security outside they wanted it inside which means a Black has to be with you to enter the vault unless given express permission and provided a drop of blood so they can enter.''

Ron was shocked ''Do you have such a thing then.''

''I do I have a small pendant thing that stores a tiny bit of my blood should I ever have to let someone take money out.''

''Doe's that mean Andromeda could enter or any other Blacks like Narcissa?'' Fred asked confused

Arabella shook her head ''No because I'm the Heir that means I'm in control of the Black fortune and will become head of the family, I guess my father could enter as he is the Heir but as he was put in jail apparently the ownership switches to the next Heir since my uncle is dead and my dad in jail I'm the last true heir although if you got Black blood and are close enough you could get in without injurys if you really wanted to although it would be hard as they'd have no right to it.'' She opened the door and tried to hide everything from them as she entered but she couldn't there was just too much she had decided to set up a vault so she could put money in for school supplies and stuff now so she didn't' have to use the main vault she heard a few gasps as they all looked around from outside.

Harry was amazed at what he saw this wasn't like his vault not that he knew that was just his trust vault that was refilled every year from the main one. He looked and saw mounds and mounds of Galleons, sickles, and knuts, there were caskets and trunks full of jewelry, tapestry's, books it was like a maze he watched as she quickly pulled out her bag and scooped a couple piles of money enough he suspected that would last her a year so she wouldn't have to come back and so she could get stuff she wants when she wants.

Arabella quickly got her money and left her vault letting it seal behind her she nodded to the goblin and watched as he leads them back to the cart. ''Erm I was wondering would I be able to open a trust vault of my own so I can have my vault refill every year so I don't have to travel to the main vault since my parents didn't have time to set me one up that and I won't have to have the nasty curses on there until I can remove them.''

The goblin looked at his customer and nodded ''That can be done when we get up to the top floor I can have your accountant to meet you.''

Arabella nodded and looked at the others ''Um would you mind Mrs. Weasley it won't take long as I know what I want to do.''

Molly smiled at the young girl ''Of course we've got time.'' and Soon they'd' all gotten their money and were heading back to the main floor they didn't have to wait long for a goblin to appear.

''Ah Miss Black it's been some time.''

''Quite Mr. Bagroock.''

''Well let us adjourn to a room. your guests are they coming? or is this Black family business.''

''Oh uh no not family business they can come if they want.''

''Yeah,'' Ron said quickly and they all followed her into a large office.

''Now then what is it you want to do.''

''I want to set up a trust vault, or rather school vault I guess, my parents never got to set me one up before everything.'' she trailed off

''Of course and will this be connected to the Black or Royal vaul or do you wish to connect it to your inherited ones?''

''Uh the Blacks,'' she said nodding.

''Okay we can do that, all we need is a drop of your blood for confirmation.''

She nodded and watched as the goblin summoned papers and she signed what she needed to and added a drop of blood to the forms and watched it sink in so it would bind and recognize her.

''Okay now your's is a normal vault so it will be filled with 12,000 Galleons 3,000 Sickles and 3,000 knuts and this will be refilled every year from the main Black vault if you wish to have more you will have to come in and upgrade your vault.''

Arabella tried not to flush from embarrassment her hair turned pink though so there was no hiding it. ''No, no that's more than I wanted.''

''I'm afraid they are the only vaults we have which are set up they are only used by wealthy families as you know so they don't' have to head to the main vault constantly.''

Again she winced ''Er yes I know, thank you Bagrook, now are you still filtering in little bits of money now and then into my godfather's vaults, whenever he finds work?''

''Mr. Lupin is still receiving cash injections when he's earning from a job and need not worry as he still has not caught on to what you've done,''

''Oh good, good I wouldn't' want him to catch on, thank you Bagrook that's me done.''

''Very well take care, Miss Black.''

''You to Bagrook''

''May your gold flow endlessly,'' he said bowing.

Arabella bowed ''May your enemies be crushed.''

Arabella turned around to see the shocked looks on the Weasleys' faces and smiled ''Um I'm ready to leave now.''

''Oh yes, quite come along then dears we need to get your things.''

Arabella and Harry trailed out behind them and she tried to stop being embarrassed.

Harry knew she was embarrassed ''That was awkward huh.''

Arabella nodded ''Yeah, but then I guess it's a good job they didn't see your main vault.''

Harry was surprised ''They did it's where we just went.''

Arabella looked at Harry ''No that's your trust vault? your parents obviously set you one up while my parents didn't bother and it was too late by the time they decided to set me one up.''

''What you mean that vault isn't' my only one?'' Harry asked stunned as he waited for his friend to explain it to him.

Arabella shook her head forgetting that Harry wouldn't' know anything about this and decided to help. ''No Harry that vault is refilled every year from the main Potter vault that's on the same level as the one we visited before I set a vault-like yours up and of course if you don't' spend it all then when it's refilled it just adds.''

''Oh.'' he didn't' really know what to say he was still shocked.

She shook her head ''The Potters are ancient and noble as well they along with the Longbottoms, Bone's, Black and Greengrass are known as the sacred five the richest and are deemed lords and ladies when they come of age, there are other houses which Malfoy belongs too as he married Narcissa which are known as the Circle 20 which are just noble houses not ancient of course there aren't any monarchs to bestow titles the aincient and noble part is just used for people who coem from old money so everyone is part fo the circle it's just the more rich the higher you are up the list so to speak thats why they are split there are only 5 aincent and noble houses as I've listed the rest are just part of the circle.''

''You mean like the Weasley's and stuff there in that circle.''

''Yes Harry, the thing is like me you will become Lord Harry Potter while I'll be Lady Black but you'll also become the Earl of Richmond when you hit 21 While I'll be the countess of Blackmoore since I'm not male but that's when we become 21 we'll both be heads of our families and have the title of Lord and Lady when we turn 17 it's just the Earl and Countess title we won't' get at 17 and it also means we hold seats in the Ministry on the Wizengarmot.''

''Whats that?'' Harry asked.

''It's where they make laws and vote and stuff but it's full of politics, which I'm not interested in so I'd be able to set a proxy in my place if I wished to and I think I will do that. I'll have my Aunt Andie do it, and then when I'm 17 I'll reinstate her back to the family so she'll be recognised as a Black again after being dissowned and I'll do what I said I'll do too Draco I'll contact Narcissa let her know she is to tow the line and stop working for Voldemort, she will, of course, refuse to listen then I'll tell her I'll break the marraige contract of Lucius claiming he belongs to an organisation suporting Voldemort, she will then no doubt tow the line as if I broke the contract I wont only be able to claim back the dowery that went to him when they married making them as rich as they are she'll be left without a husband and name which means she'll be a Black again but then the next step after that usually leads to banishing from the Black family which will leave her Narcissa no name Draco will be claimed by Lucius as his heir which also means he'll have no rights to the Black fortune, and I promise you the Malfoy's will soon be careful with there money as they'll be too poor to splash it like they have been.'' she said truthfully.

''Would you really do that though.''

''Yes I would and I wouldn't feel sorry at all, I already plan to break Bellatrix's marriage and banish her from the family that mad bitch deserves it and well I vowed to make the Black family name worthy but not worthy of the dark but the light so that means all the dogy members need to go it's time for me to have a good clean up of the Black family well whats left of us,'' she told him honestly.

Harry soaked in everything she said he couldn't believe it he'd be a Lord ''Woah.''

''I know it's shocking, listen I'll see if I can find the book I used to help educate myself but it won't' do much as I had my aunt Andie to teach me most she also taught me politics and how to act like a Lady I can easily swim with the so called Purebloods but I'm not interested in politics it's dirty and boring If your aunt and uncle let you or we can get Dumbledore to let you I'll have you come stay with me and Remus and take you to visit my aunt and she can explain some things to you if you like.''

''That'd be great thank you, Ara.''

''No problems now come on let's get our things.''

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and Geroge had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley insisted on taking the Grangers off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

''We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks,'' said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Arabella strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. The bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in their pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update it's a bit longer this time which is nice lol. 
> 
> I also want to wish my wonderful readers a wonderful Christmas xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter as promised, hope you enjoy :D

Harry's pockets were jingling with money begging to be spent as was Arabella's and so between them both they put the money together and bought four ice creams.

Arabella had ordered and paid for her and Ron's while Harry paid for his and Hermione's.

Harry had a large strawberry and peanut butter ice cream, Arabella had a Chocolate frog and cookie ice cream, Hermione had a strawberry and peanut butter ice cream, while Ron had a butterbeer one and they all slurped on them happily as they sat down.

Harry then told Arabella about the elf and how it could be Malfoys.

''I mean he's a posh rich spoilt git so he'd have a house elf wouldn't he,'' Ron added to his friend.

''Hey I have a house elfs I have a few on the Royal family in each property owned by the Royals same with the Blacks although I only have the one that looks after my grandparents house since like I said the others are in other properties Royal Manor only has 5 currently, however, the Black elf I can't stand him I wish I could kill the little shit'' Ara protested.

''Language,'' Hermione muttered

''Do you know why your dad's in jail?''

Arabella shook her head ''No, all I know is he was with us one minuite playing with me then he was telling me he loved us and that he'd be home soon and to remeber that Daddy will always be around no matter what then he left and I never saw him again I was 2 at the time I remember bits of it not all.'' she said shrugging ''I don't know what he did or to whom.'' she told them seriously.

''Do you want to know.''

No not really I don't think I want to know I also don't think I want anything to do with him even if he is my father and claimed to love me he still did something terrible to be given life in Azkaban prison.''

Soon enough they' finished their ice creams and carried on looking around. Ron, Harry, and Ara all stopped and gazed at the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ron was gazing longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the windows while she and Harry were admiring the brooms but they were pulled away by Hermione who dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door In Gambol and Japes.

Soon they entered the Wizarding Joke shop, they bumped into Fred and Geroge along with Lee Jordan, who was stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, Arabella quickly swiped up a few packs of dung bombs and some little tablet things that would fizz in liquid and cause a small explosion much to the amusement of Harry and Ron and disappointment of Hermione.

In a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called Prefects Who Gained Power 'A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers,'' Ron read aloud off the back cover ''That sounds fascinating...''

''Go away!.'' Percy snapped.

''Course he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out...He want's to be Minister of Magic...'' Ron told them in an undertone as they left Percy to it.

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 pm till 4:30 pm.

''We can actually meet him!'' Hermione squealed, ''I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!''

''Yes it sounds to me that he's very up himself and thinks he's the best,'' Arabella responded shaking her head making Harry and Ron snicker.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasly's age. A harrassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, ''Calmly, please, ladies...Don't push, there...mind the books now...''

Harry, Ron, Arabella, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed there required books and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasley's were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

''Oh, there you all are, good,'' said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. ''We'll be able to see him in a minute...''

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

''Oh Merlin what a ponse clearly this guy has more looks than brains I mean he practically loves himself he could give my dear cousin Draco a run for his money,'' Arabella said appalled.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. ''Out of the way, there,'' he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. ''This is for the Daily Prophet-''

''You mean the Daily rubbish.'' countered Arabella sarcastic.

''Yeah Big deal'' muttered Ron rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard them. He looked up. He saw Ron, and Arabella and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leaped to his feet and positively shouted. ''It can't be Harry Potter?''

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, and tried to grab him but was stopped by a girl.

''What the hell do you think you're doing!. You can't go grabbing people and drag them about you haven't asked if he wants to join you and you have plenty of fans around waiting for you, true fans that are actually interested and not just in here to get their school books so they can leave.''

''And just who are you, dear.''

''Don't call me dear and I'm Arabella Black! and daughter of Anastasia Black nee Royal'' she told him her eyes flashing and her hair turned red a little.

Gilderoy seemed to stop and look at her in fear as he realized that her father was Sirius Black and when he saw her hair turn red he almost wet his pants.

The man for the Daily Prophet, however, pulled Harry from behind and handed him to Lockhart which allowed Harry to be pulled to the front of the room now filled with clapping and cheering people.

Arabella looked at the man her eyes shooting daggers ''You did not! just touch me, sir! who the hell do you think you are, photographer or not do not touch me and you have no right forcing people up against there will, can't you see he doesn't want to be up there.!'' but she was ignored however the man clearly was scared and rushed forward to get pictures and as far away from her as possible.

Hermione looked at her friend appalled ''How can you say such things, Harry's lucky to be up there with him.''

''Oh please Hermione he's stupid and cares more about his looks than anything else clearly.''

''Nice big smile, Harry,'' said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth, ''Together, you and I are worth the front page.'' When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to slip back over to the Weasleys' and his friends but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

''Ladies and Gentlement,'' he said loudly, waving for quiet. ''What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!.'' he cleared his throat ''When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge-''

The crowd applauded again. ''He had no idea.'' Lockhart continued giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose ''That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'' The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Staggering slightly under the weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron. ''You have these,'' Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. I'll buy my own,'' he rushed over towards his friends but was stopped by someone speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update and all had a wonderful New Year, and I hope 2018 will be a great year for you all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D

''Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?'' said a voice Harry had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

''Famous Harry Potter,'' said Malfoy. ''Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page.''

''Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!'' said Ginny.

''Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!'' drawled Malfoy.

Ginny went scarlet as Ron, Hermione and Arabella made there way over.

Arabella had heard everything and stood next to Harry ''Why jealous are you Draco! jealous that Harry got attention when he doesn't even want it and you who wants nothing but attention can't get any even when causing a scene.'' she taunted him watching with satisfaction as his face pinked a little in anger.

''Oh it's you.'' said Ron coming up looking at Malfoy ''Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?''

''Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley.'' retorted Malfoy. ''I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those.''

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started towards Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket.

Arabella, however, wasn't being restrained and made her way tot he front ''Watch your mouth Draco or I may close it permanently or remove your tongue won't be able to speak then will you.''

''Now, now Draco.'' A smooth voice said from the man behind the cane, his pointed features and long pale blond hair pointed down at the boy. ''Play nicely.'' He ordered before looking at Harry. ''Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last.'' with a small tug of there joined hands he brought Harry forward, the butt of his cane running against Harry's scar.

''Forgive me, your scar is a legend as of course is the wizard who gave it to you.''

''Voldemort killed my parents!.'' Harry replied and took a step back from Mr. Malfoy. ''He was nothing more than a murderer.''

Lucius Malfoy looked Harry over with thin eyes. ''You must be very brave to mention his name,'' Lucius stated.  
''Or very foolish.''

''Oh like you will be Uncle, when of course you meet up with him I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you, after all, he's going to be so pleased to know that you denounced him and paid your way out of trouble by blaming him won't' he, not like the others who went to Azkaban for doing the things they did they will be rewarded what will you get a round of Crucio for failing and being ungreatful.'' taunted Arabella looking up at her uncle but before he could speak Hermione butted in.

''Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing its' self,'' Hermione told them

''And a thing he most certainly was.'' chimed Arabella again. She watched as Lucius gazed at Hermione with a wolfish smirk on his lips.

''And you must be Miss Granger.'' He said and looked up at his son who gave him a slight nod. ''Yes, Draco has told me all about you. And your parents.'' Mr. Malfoy growled while his eyes moved to where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were stood still talking to Mr. Weasley. ''Muggle's arent' they?''

''Yes muggles who's daughter beats your pureblood son, ha, amazing isn't it,'' smirked Arabella.

Lucius's gaze snapped to her as he looked her over she looked just like him. ''Well Draco has certainly told me all about his cousin, I hear you've moved in with your godfather such a shame had you chosen your cousin Narcissa and me we might have made something out of you, but being surrounded by that beast and my wife's sister has clearly ruined you oh what such a shame,'' he said sadly.

''Oh yes I'm so devastated, Please Uncle Lucius take me away from such a family I'd so much rather be a coward, liar, cheat and house-elf to some crazed no-nosed megalomaniac, I'd love to bow down and show how pathetic I am and show my house up like my cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix did when they married such filth-I mean people.'' She said sarcastically.

''You-'' Lucius began but was cut off again.

''But of course that wouldn't' work would it, after all I am a true Black and I bow to no-one the Blacks are no-body's servants nor are we bought, of course, you get the weak ones who disgrace the family name by bowing down to such a person and it just shows who made the right choice ey I mean one's rotting her arse off in Azkaban while the other has to put up with a useless son who can't even beat a Muggleborns grades, thank Merlin for cousin Andie and I thought someone being raised and brought up around magic all there lives and having pureblood was supposed to be better? well clearly that isn't' true well with your son definitely since all he can do is cry 'My father will hear of this' or 'When my father hears' pathetic he has to hide behind his daddy can't stand up for himself, what a fine son you've raised, Nah I think I'm with the right family they' brought me up right I get better marks and exams results than him and I'm able to stand up for myself unlike my dear cousin Draco here you must be so proud.''

She said with the famous Black smirk in place. ''I mean how does it feel knowing that Draco cant' claim the Black family fortune and that its head of the family is a half-blood and friends with blood traitors, Muggle-borns, and outcasts like Andy hmm must be painful.''

She saw Lucius's eyes heat up in anger they looked like they were on fire but she stood her ground and stared at him back without blinking he soon moved his gaze from her and onto Ron.

''Such a shame you could have made the Black family name proud'' he shook his head when really he was fuming inside the girl had well and truly nailed him he was going to make Draco pay for showing him up and he'd make her suffer. ''Let me see, red hair, vacant expressions, tatty, second hand book. You must be the Weasley's.'' He said as he pulled the book out of Ginny's cauldron.

''Watch what your saying I warn-'' Arabella began

''Children.'' Came Mr. Weasley's voice. ''It's mad in here, lets go outside.''

''Well, well, well Mr. Weasley senior.'' Mr Malfoy droned making Arthur look up at him.

''Lucius.'' The man sent him a fake apologetic look as the wolfish smirk found it's way back onto his lips.

''Busy time at the Ministry Arthur, all those extra raids.'' Lucius stated.

''Well at least he actually works and does something what do you do all day sit around paying people off to do what you want because you have no brains yourself nor do you have the power without money to get anything done, you have to buy what you want, how pathetic Mr. Weasley here doesn't need money to get what he wants he just gets it, you, on the other hand, would get nothing if you didn't have money of course which comes from your wife and my cousin when she married you,'' she smirked she saw Arthur give her a gentle look in thanks but one that said to leave it.

Lucius continued although she was pushing his buttons ''I do hope they're paying you over time, but judging by the state of this, I'd say not.'' he said with a fake smirk. ''What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it.''

''You're calling him a disgrace that's funny considering you disgrace your family every day least his children are brave and stand up for themselves, smarter than Draco too, maybe you can pay for Draco to have some friends, but you can't pay for more brains such a shame about that though ay Lucius.''

''We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy,'' Arthur responded making Lucius send him a look before scanning over Hermione's parents again.

''Clearly.'' he breathed. ''Associating with Muggles and my niece, and I thought your family could sink no lower,'' Lucius whispered as he dropped Ginny's book back into the cauldron before sending Arthur a small smile. ''I'll see you at work,'' he said before he looked back at the girl ''You want to watch what you say, Arabella, because you may just find yourself in a sticky situation like your mother or your father.'' he looked at his son ''Come Draco'' and he left.

Arabella went to lunge at Lucius but the twins, Harry, Arthur, and Ron held her back ''You should watch yourself as well because your dear old master isn't going to be happy with you not when I told him what you did and how you paid for freedom!.'' she yelled.

Draco stepped off the steps and smirked ''I'll see you at school.''

''Yes you will and you won't have anyone holding me back,'' she growled at him making her sound like her animagus form.

''Come on lets get out of here.''

Arabella tugged her arm away from them and stormed out of the shop and into the cool air trying to calm her anger down she knew she'd make it into the papers there's no way this will stay out.

''Ara are you alright.''

''Princess are you okay?''

Arabella sighed ''I'm fine! I'm good.'' she said putting on a fake smile ''See, I'm just not looking forward to the newspaper I'm sure I'll be in it at some point.'' she said sighing ''I wish I could keep my mouth shut sometimes but when people start picking on my friends its' just so hard for me to control myself.'' she groaned.

Arthur herd what she said and smiled she was just like both her parents ''You are just protecting your friends, but perhaps next time you can stay out of it after all it was only words.''

''I know, I know but Lucius Malfoy is on the top of my shi-list of people I loath and it's bad enough me being a Black and having the name because people always look at me in fear or judge me, I can see it now in the papers Black as mad as her father I don't' even know what he did to end up in Jail but what ever it was it was bad and I want nothing to do with it, but I'm stuck with this name and what ever he's done hanging over me and I hate him for that he's made it so hard for me.'' she shook her head ''Forget it Mr. Weasley I'm fine, lets just go.''

Half an hour later it was a rather subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasley's, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said goodbye to the Grangers, and the trio hugged Hermione and watched them leave the pub the muggle side. Harry took his glasses off and put them in his pocket as he grabbed the powder. It definitely wasn't his favourite way to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update. Please review It would mean a lot thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that. Also it would be nice to know I'm not wasting my time in editing and posting.

Since it was there last evening, Mrs. Weasley conjured up a scrumptious dinner that included all of Arabella's and Harry's favorite things, ending with some treacle tart or chocolate cake.

Fred and Geroge rounded off the evening with a display of filibuster fireworks; they filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that bounced from ceiling to wall for at least half an hour.

Then they all had a mug of hot chocolate it wasn't a bad evening despite the drama at Diagon Alley even Arabella had accepted the twins apology's and agreed to take it slow again but they were joking and laughing about talking about pranks so all was good between them all was left now was to get some sleep before they headed back to Hogwarts for another year.

Mrs. Weasley dashed about in a bad mood looking for spare socks and quills; people kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in their hands; and Mr. Weasley nearly broke his neck, tripping over a stray chicken as he crossed the yard carrying Ginny's trunk to the car.

Harry couldn't see how seven children, seven large trunks, three owls and a rat were going to fit into one small Ford Anglia. Well not without the special features that Mr. Weasley had added anyway.

''Not a word to Molly,'' he whispered to Harry and Arabella as he opened the trunk and showed them how it had been magically expanded so that the luggage fitted easily.

When at last they were all in the car, Mrs. Weasley glanced into the back seat, where Harry, Arabella, Ron, Fred, Geroge, and Percy were all sitting comfortably side by side.

''Muggles do know more than we give them credit for, don't they?'' Molly said to her husband as she and Ginny slipped into the front seat that had been stretched into one long seat like a park bench. ''I mean, you'd never know it was this roomy from the outside, would you?''

Harry and Arabella exchanged slight grins as they heard this thinking Mr. Weasley was a bit of a rebel deep down.

Harry and Arabella didn't have to wonder when they'd see the Burrow again because Geroge had forgotten his fireworks so he'd got out and ran as fast as he could to the house, when he was back they began to drive again when Fred shouted he'd forgot his broom and run back and returned with his broom before getting back inside they started again and had almost reached the highway when Ginny shreiked and freaked out because she'd forgotten her diary she even began to panic so they'd turned around so she could grab it. But the time she'd got back to the car, they were running very late, and tempers were running high.

Mr. Weasley glanced at his watch and then at his wife. ''Molly, dear -''

''No, Arthur -''

''No one would see - this little button here is an invisibility booster I installed - that'd get us up in the air - then we fly above the clouds. We'd be there in ten minutes and no one would be any the wiser -''

''I said no, Arthur, not in broad daylight.'' Finally, they reached King's Cross at quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley dashed across the road to get trolley's for their trunks and they all hurried to the station.

Harry had caught the Hogwarts Express the previous year. The tricky part was getting onto the platform nine and three quarters, which wasn't visible to the Muggle eye. What you had to do was walk through the solid barrier dividing the platforms nine and ten. It didn't hurt, but it had to be done carefully so that none of the Muggle's noticed you vanishing.

''Percy first,'' said Mrs. Weasley, looking nervously at the clock overhead, which showed they had only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier. followed by Mr. Weasley, Fred and Geroge and lastly Molly and Ginny. ''I'll take Ginny and you three come right after us,'' she told them rushing through in a blink of an eye.

''Right I suggest we all go together, Harry first, then Ron and me behind.''

''Good idea, we've only got like a minute.'' Ron said.

All three of them nodded looked around and saw that no-one was around for the moment they nodded and all ran towards the wall. Arabella was hot on the boy's tail when she heard a resounding crash followed by a squeak that came from Scabbers closely by a second and then her own as she couldn't' stop in time, both Shadow and Hedwig were hooting and furious with her and Harry.

''Sorry guys, looks like we've been blocked not our fault'' she told them before looking up and helping the boys up. And they were suddenly being stared at like they were crazy when a guard appeared.

''What in blazes d'you think you're doing?''

Arabella sighed ''We were running very very late we had a minuite to catch our train which we've missed when someone got in the way my trolley knocked into my freinds and caused a domino effect and we ended up crashing into the wall it was a pile up I tried to stop.'' she told him quickly Harry nodded along with her while Ron stayed quiet having never dealt with Muggle's before ''Sorry for the commotion, we'll just head back out to our parents and tell them we've missed the train.''

''Yeah maybe you'd better,'' he muttered before walking off people were muttering about troublemakers, hooligans, and animal cruelty.

''Okay what the bloody hell is going on here! Why can't we get through?''

''I dunno it's like it's sealed.'' Harry said shaking his head.

Ron looked around wildly. A dozen curious people were still watching them. ''We're going to miss the train,'' Ron whispered. ''I don't understand why the gateway's sealed itself -''

Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ten seconds..Nine seconds...He wheeled his trolley forward cautiously until it was right against the barrier and pushed with all his might. The metal remained solid. Three seconds...Two seconds...One second...''

''It's gone'' said Ron, sounding stunned. ''The train's left. What if Mum and Dad can't get back through to us? Have you got any muggle money?''

Arabella sighed ''Come on we need to move we've caused too much commotion to hang around.'' they all wheeled their carts through the staring people, out of the station and towards the Ford Anglia.

''What are we going to do, wait for your mum and dad to come back or something.''

''They could apparate if they can't get through.'' Arabella reminded them although she then looked at the car and shook her head ''No''

''What are you saying No to?'' Ron asked confused.

''It doesn't' matter I just had a bad idea and I know it would be seriously bad that not even I want to attempt it even if it is tempting at the same time so forget what I was saying ignore me seriously.''

Ron looked around and popped the trunk open putting there trunks in the back and then put Shadow and Hedwig in the back seat along with Scabbers and he slipped into the car

''Er Ron what are you doing.''

''Shh get in both of you.''

Harry gestured for Ara to go next which she did and then he slid in next to her ''Okay were in what's wrong mate.''

''Check no one's watching.''

''Oh no, no, no, no, no! we are not doing this Ronald don't' even think about it.''

''Come on you can't tell me you never thought about it.''

''Yes I did and I also told you we'd be in huge massive trouble and even I dont' want to attempt to do it and it will be worse there won't be no getting onto the Quidditch team or last-minute points this time nor will there be any points taken from us because we won't' be there to take any from and I don't' want to get your parents into trouble.''

''Oh come on Ara we've got no other way of getting there we've missed the train, Mum and Dad haven't come back, Harry what do you think mate.''

''Well I agree with Ara it's risky.''

''Oh come on Ara you like adventures out of most of us this would just be another to add to the ones' we've had so far, I'll even let you drive.'' he told her trying to tempt her ''You can't tell me that you aren't tempted.''

''I am tempted I did think of it first but I seriously don't' want to get either of you or me expelled nor do I want your parents mad at us they took me in and didn't treat me any different because of my name that and Andie would kill me!.''

''Look it's Hogwarts we got to get back or we'll be expelled anyway for not turning up least we could actually get there and we might not even get caught.''

''Fine! fine go on then.'' she said sighing ''Least I can say I traveled to Hogwarts in a flying car the Marauders never got to Moony will be pissed but he'll be stunned as well but hey at least if I'm expelled I did something awesome.''

Ron grinned ''I knew you couldn't resist.''

''Shut up I can't help it It's the troublemaker inside me now move, it'll be getting dark soon you know Hermione isn't going to let us hear the end of this don't you.''

Ron nodded and started the car he rose up into the air and began to fly.

''Ron, I should tell you...most muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car.''

''Bloody hell Ron we'll definitely be seen were not high enough for them to miss us!.'' she told him shaking her head that he'd forgotten to push the button first.

''Right.'' he pushed the button and they were invisible and began there journey to Hogwarts looking out for the train so they could follow it to Hogwarts. Then suddenly there was a popping noise and the car, Harry, Arabella and Ron reappeared. ''Ron.'' Harry began.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty -" Both of them pummeled it. The car vanished. Then it flickered back again.

"Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; they shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything turned dull and foggy.

"Now what?" said Harry, blinking at the solid mass of cloud pressing in on them from all sides.

"We need to see the train to know what direction to go in," said Ron.

"Dip back down again - quickly -" Arabella warned him ''We don't need to be seen by muggles.''

They dropped back beneath the clouds and twisted around in their seats, squinting at the ground.

"I can see it!" Harry yelled. "Right ahead - there!"

The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below them like a scarlet snake.

"Due north," said Ron, checking the compass on the dashboard. "Okay, we'll just have to check on it every half hour or so - hold on And they shot up through the clouds. A minute later, they burst out into a blaze of sunlight. It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.

"All we've got to worry about now are any aeroplanes," said Ron seriously.

They all looked at each other and started to laugh; Arabella first then Harry and lastly Ron and for a long time, they couldn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that. Also it would be nice to know I'm not wasting my time in editing and posting.

It was as though they had been plunged into a fabulous dream. This thought Harry, was surely the only way to travel - past swirls and turrets of snowy cloud, in a car full of hot, bright sunlight, with a fat pack of toffees in the glove compartment, and the prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when they landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.

''I can't wait for Remus to find out we drove to Hogwarts ha I've one-upped the Marauders, my mum, dad and Remus never got to drive a car,'' she said chuckling the adrenaline was pumping in her veins.

Harry and Ron chuckled knowing their friend loved trouble making.

They made regular checks on the train as they flew farther and farther north, each dip beneath the clouds showing them a different view. London was soon far behind them, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multi-coloured ants, villages with tiny toy churches.

Several uneventful hours later, however, Harry had to admit that some of the fun was wearing off. The Toffees had made them extremely thirsty and they had nothing to drink. He and Ron had pulled off their sweaters, but Harry's T-shirt was sticking to the back of his seat and his glasses kept sliding down to the end of his sweaty nose.

Arabella had removed her cloak and changed her hair to be short as to keep the heat off of her ''Damn it's too hot the bloody sun.'' she groaned.

They had stopped noticing the fantastic cloud shapes now and was thinking longingly of the train miles below, where you could buy ice-cold pumpkin juice from a trolley pushed by a plump witch. Why hadn't they been able to get onto platform nine and three-quarters?

"Can't be much further, can it?" croaked Ron, hours later still, as the sun started to sink into their floor of cloud, staining it a deep pink. "Ready for another check on the train?"

It was still right below them, winding its way past a snow-capped mountain. It was much darker beneath the canopy of clouds. Ron put his foot on the accelerator and drove them upward again, but as he did so, the engine began to whine.

Harry, Arabella, and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"It's probably just tired," said Ron. "It's never been this far before...''

''Yeah your probably right,'' Arabella said a touch higher than she'd intended her hair had turned blue due to her being nervous and anxious and saw Harry nod vigorously. And so they all pretended not to notice the whining growing louder and louder as the sky became steadily darker. Stars were blossoming in the blackness. Harry pulled his sweater back on, trying to ignore the way the windshield wipers were now waving feebly, as though in protest. "Not far," said Ron, more to the car than to Harry, "not far now," and he patted the dashboard nervously.

''Yeah if any car can do it then it'll be this one.'' Arabella tried saying with confidence ''I swear if we make it their car, I'll go without chocolate for two days and that's a nightmare and torture for me.'' she chuckled ''What trying to give the car an incentive to continue I'd like to die in a spectacular way not by crashing a flying car like I said last year If I'm going to die I'm going to die in style.''

When they flew back beneath the clouds a little while later, they had to squint through the darkness for a landmark they knew. "There!" Harry shouted, making Ron and Hedwig jump. "Straight ahead!" Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. But the car had begun to shudder and was losing speed.

"Come on," Ron said cajolingly, giving the steering wheel a little shake, "nearly there, come on -" The engine groaned.

Narrow jets of steam were issuing from under the hood. Harry found himself gripping the edges of his seat very hard as while Arabella grabbed onto Harry's arm as they flew toward the lake. The car gave a nasty wobble. Glancing out of his window, Harry saw the smooth, black, glassy surface of the water, a mile below. Ron's knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

The car wobbled again. "Come on," Ron muttered. They were over the lake - the castle was right ahead - Ron put his foot down. There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, into the silence.

The nose of the car dropped. They were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.

"Nooooo!" Ron yelled, swinging the steering wheel around; they missed the dark stone wall by inches as the car turned in a great arc, soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then out over the black lawns, losing altitude all the time.

Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket "STOP! STOP!" he yelled, whacking the dashboard and the windshield, but they were still plummeting, the ground flying up toward them.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, '

''OH SHIT!'' Joined Arabella and they both lunged for the steering wheel to help Ron but it was too late.

CRUNCH. SMACK. CRACK. BANG. With an ear-splitting bang of metal on wood, they hit the thick tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a heavy jolt. Steam was billowing from under the crumpled hood; Hedwig was shrieking in terror; a golf ball-size lump was throbbing on Harry's head where he had hit the windshield; and to his right, Ron let out a low, despairing groan while Arabella was lying head down on the dashboard.

"Are you okay?" Harry said urgently.

''Yeah I think so,'' Ron said trying to calm down

''Ara? Ara answer us are you alright.'' Harry and Ron asked panicked as she didn't respond to them for a couple of minutes.

Arabella brought her head up and had a small gash on her forehead and a lump on her head like Harry from where she'd cracked her head on the dashboard and window where her head had forced the glass to splinter a little it hadn't fully smashed. ''well I'm alive.'' she joked and winced when her head hurt.

''Your bleeding.'' Harry said worried.

Arabella brought her hand up and touched her head and frowned she looked in the bit of glass that wasn't shattered and realised it was only a cut it'd heal over night ''Oh it's fine, just a cut it'll heal up it's not a gash or anything.''

''We should go to the hospital wing-''

''It's fine Harry honest, it's just a little blood it's a cut that's all.'' she smiled at him looking at his lovely green eyes lovely! what! since when! She thought but was pulled from her thoughts by Ron's groan.

"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand -'' It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limply, held on by a few splinters.

''Why, why, why is it always my head that gets injured I hate bloody headaches I'm lucky I don't have brain damage,'' she said cursing when she spotted Ron's wand broken. ''I'm sorry about your wand Ron'' she told him knowing how upset he was.

Harry opened his mouth to say he was sure they'd be able to mend it up at the school, but he never even got started. At that very moment, something hit his side of the car with the force of a charging bull, sending him lurching sideways into Ron, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.

"What's happen-?" Ron gasped, staring through the windshield, and Harry looked around just in time to see a branch as thick as a python smash into it. The tree they had hit was attacking them. Its trunk was bent almost double, and its gnarled boughs were pummelling every inch of the car it could reach.

"Aaargh!" said Ron as another twisted limb punched a large dent into his door; the windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows from knuckle-like twigs and a branch as thick as a battering ram was pounding furiously on the roof, which seemed to be caving.

"Run for it!" Ron shouted, throwing his full weight against his door, but next second he had been knocked backward into Harry's lap by a vicious uppercut from another branch.

"We're done for!" he moaned as the ceiling sagged, but suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating - the engine had restarted.

''Bloody hell.'' she pulled her wand out ''Shit to this I'm going to blast the door op-'' just as a huge branch swung down towards the roof which if it had succeeded would see her being crushed.

"Reverse!" Harry yelled, and the car shot backward; the tree was still trying to hit them; they could hear its roots creaking as it almost ripped itself up, lashing out at them as they sped out of reach.

"That," panted Ron, "was close. Well done, car.''

''Bloody hell that was quite the adventure, I have noticed though that our adventures seem to lean on the more dangerous side.''

The car, however, had reached the end of its tether. With two sharp clunks, the doors flew open and Harry felt his seat tip sideways: Next thing he knew he was sprawled on the damp ground. Loud thuds told him that the car was ejecting their luggage from the trunk; Hedwig's cage flew through the air and burst open; she rose out of it with an angry screech and sped off toward the castle without a backward look followed by Shadow. Then the dented, scratched, and steaming car rumbled off into the darkness, its rear lights blazing angrily.

"Come back!" Ron yelled at it, brandishing his broken wand. "Dad'll kill me!" But the car disappeared from view with one last snort from its exhaust. "Can you believe our luck?" said Ron miserably, bending down to pick up Scabbers. "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back." He glanced over his shoulder at the ancient tree, which was still flailing its branches threateningly.

"Come on," said Harry wearily, "we'd better get up to the school ...

''Yeah the feast will have started if we don't' hurry and well I think people will notice if were not there.''

It wasn't at all the triumphant arrival they had pictured. Stiff, cold, and bruised, they seized the ends of their trunks and began dragging them up the grassy slope, toward the great oak front doors.

"I think the feast's already started," said Ron, dropping his trunk at the foot of the front steps and crossing quietly to look through a brightly lit window. "Hey - Harry, Ara - come and look - it's the Sorting!"

Harry and Arabella hurried over and, together, and they peered in at the Great Hall. Innumerable candles were hovering in mid-air over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars. Through the forest of pointed black Hogwarts hats, Harry saw a long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Ginny was among them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, a bespectacled witch with her hair in a tight bun, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.

Every year, this aged old hat, patched, frayed, and dirty, sorted new students into the four Hogwarts houses (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). Harry well remembered putting it on, exactly one year ago, and waiting, petrified, for its decision as it muttered aloud in his ear.

For a few horrible seconds he had feared that the hat was going to put him in Slytherin, the house that had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other -but he had ended up in Gryffindor, along with Ron, Ara and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Last term, the three of them along with Hermione had helped Gryffindor win the House Championship, beating Slytherin for the first time in seven years.

A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. Harry's eyes wandered past him to where Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat watching the Sorting from the staff table, his long silver beard and half-moon glasses shining brightly in the candlelight. Several seats along, Harry saw Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine. And there at the end was Hagrid, huge and hairy, drinking deeply from his goblet.

''Ugh Lockhart this is one downside to being back at Hogwarts.'' Said Arabella sighing.

"Hang on " Harry muttered to them. "There's an empty chair at the staff table but I can't think who is missing.

Arabella looked over and counted and then she froze ''Oh shit this is bad we are in so much trouble It's the greasy git Snape it's his seat that's empty.'' she groaned ''You just know he's going to be dying to get his hands on us the bloody git detests me and you''

''I guess what are we going to do.''

''I don't know but we need to get into that hall and fast.''

Harry sighed Professor Severus Snape was Harry's least favourite teacher. Harry also happened to be Snape's least favourite student other than Ara who he loathes. He was cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody except the students from his own house (Slytherin), Snape taught Potions.

"Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe he's left," said Arabella, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job again! although I'll admit I'd rather the git than Lockhart he's a total wanker."

"Or he might have been sacked!" said Ron enthusiastically. "I mean, everyone hates him -"

''No, Dumbledore wouldn't sack him I already told him that Snape would never be able to teach in the muggle world because I can't see Snape ever passing the background and safety checks not forgetting mental checks let alone one for his personality,'' she said sighing.

''Maybe he's down the dungeons cutting up people and brewing them.''

''Ew he's a git but I don't think he'd do that Ron.'' Harry said.

''Hang on why isn't he sitting with the others? Professors have got to be there don't they I mean its' the sorting feast and I swear Snape has a radar for us three.''

''Or maybe he's just late turning up.'' Ron tried one last time.

''You know sometimes I think if Snape got himself laid he wouldn't be such a moody bastard, it's just a shame he wont get anyone the greasy git would more likely be someone's nightmare rather than dream.'' she said scrunching her nose up

''Ewww that's just sick.''

"Or maybe," said a very cold angry voice right behind them, "he's waiting to hear why you three didn't arrive on the school train with the rest of the students!." he looked at them and glared hatefully at Arabella.

Harry, Ron, and Arabella all froze and exchanged looks

''Were in so much shit,'' she whispered looking at the two boys and then into the black eyes of her hated professor although she wondered what her godfather would have to say about her commenting on Snape getting laid, she knew that Nymph would be proud with that comment and grossed out of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that. Also it would be nice to know I'm not wasting my time in editing and posting.

Harry spun around. There, his black robes rippling in a cold breeze, stood Severus Snape. He was a thin man with sallow skin, a hooked nose, and greasy, shoulder-length black hair, and at this moment, he was smiling in a way that told Harry he Ara and Ron were in very deep trouble.

"Follow me," said Snape.

Not daring even to look at each other, Harry, Ara and Ron followed Snape up the steps into the vast, echoing entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches. A delicious smell of food was wafting from the Great Hall, but Snape led them away from the warmth and light, down a narrow stone staircase that led into the dungeons.

"In!" he said, opening a door halfway down the cold passageway and pointing.

They entered Snape's office, shivering. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry didn't really want to know the name of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape closed the door and turned to look at them.

"So," he said softly, "the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter, trouble maker Black and there faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we, boys?"

''And girls.'' huffed Arabella but was silent as she saw the look he gave them.

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it -"

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"

Ron gulped while Arabella stared at the wall over his shoulder blocking her mind. This wasn't the first time Snape had given Harry the impression of being able to read minds. But a moment later, he understood, as Snape unrolled today's issue of the Evening Prophet. "You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline:

FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. Harry, Ron and Arabella looked at each other and back again as Snape cleared his throat and read bits out to them.

"Two Muggles in London, convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower ... at noon in Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss, while hanging out her washing ... Mr. Angus Fleet, of Peebles, reported it to the police ... Six or seven Muggles in all.'' he snapped looking at them. ''I believe your father works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" he said, looking up at Ron and smiling still more nastily. "Dear, dear ... his own son. . . "

Harry felt as though he'd just been walloped in the stomach by one of the mad tree's larger branches. If anyone found out Mr. Weasley had bewitched the car ... he hadn't thought of that although Ara had she'd said this would be bad he cursed himself mentally for not following her advice of listening to her.

"I noticed, in my search, that considerable damage seems to have been done to a very valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to us than we -" Ron blurted out.

"Silence!" snapped Snape again. "Most unfortunately, you are not in my House and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch the people who do have that happy power. You will wait here."

Harry, Ara and Ron stared at each other, white-faced. Harry didn't feel hungry any more. He now felt extremely sick. He tried not to look at a large, slimy something suspended in green liquid on a shelf behind Snape's desk. If Snape had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, they were hardly any better off. She might be fairer than Snape, but she was still extremely strict.

Ten minutes later, Snape returned, and sure enough it was Professor McGonagall who accompanied him. Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before. She raised her wand the moment she entered; Harry and Ron both flinched along with Arabella, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.

"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire. "Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.

Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.

''We were attracting looks from everyone and the guard told us off, I told them that we were late for a train and lost control of our trolley's and we couldn't' stop as our trolley's played up they believed us but the more we stood around with owls and trunks well I thought it was best we got out of there.'' Arabella told her.

''-so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train and we hadn't intended to hit the whomping willow." Harry said finishing the tale.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have two owls to choose from?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.

Harry gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.

''Oh Bloody hell!'' muttered Arabella annoyed that they'd not thought of that she did however find it amusing when Harry and Ron told them that she'd said it was a bad idea in the first place but only agreed due to being worried of not making it to Hogwarts at all and McGonagall raised an eyebrow in shock that she'd do something sensible.

"I - I didn't think -" stuttered Harry

"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."

There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it. There stood the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

Harry's whole body went numb. Dumbledore was looking unusually grave. He stared down his very crooked nose at them, and Harry suddenly found himself wishing he and Ron were still being beaten up by the Whomping Willow.

Arabella however shocked she was to see the headmaster refused to look at him she was still slightly mad at him so she avoided all eye contact with him and made sure her emotions were cut off and cold.

There was a long silence. Then Dumbledore said, "Please explain why you did this."

It would have been better if he had shouted. Harry hated the disappointment in his voice. For some reason, he was unable to look Dumbledore in the eyes, and spoke instead to his knees. He told Dumbledore everything except that Mr. Weasley owned the bewitched car, making it sound as though he and Ron had happened to find a flying car parked outside the station. He knew Dumbledore would see through this at once, but Dumbledore asked no questions about the car. When Harry had finished, he merely continued to peer at them through his spectacles.

''Miss Black do you have anything to add.''

Arabella looked at him once and then away again and gave him a simple one answer word ''No.'' it came out slightly harsh she noticed McGonagall get ready to reprimand her when she saw the headmaster shake his head at her.

''Very well.'' Albus said softly and was interrupted.

"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron.

Harry looked quickly at Dumbledore.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "But I must impress upon the three of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been canceled. He cleared his throat and said, "Professor Dumbledore, these three have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree - surely acts of this nature -"

"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on there punishments, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "They are in her House and are therefore her responsibility."

Arabella couldn't help but smirk at Snape a little when Dumbledore said what he did and saw Snape's eyes flare as she smirked at him she didn't know that the smirk to him was like him looking at his tormentor all over again since she looked like her father as well she was surprised smoke didn't come from his ears she watched as the headmaster turned back to her head of house.

"I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample -"

Snape shot a look of pure venom at Harry, Arabella and Ron as he allowed himself to be swept out of his office, leaving them alone with Professor McGonagall, who was still eyeing them like a wrathful eagle. "You'd better get along to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding you to Black although you seem to be healing okay."

"Not much," said Ron, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted-"

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall. "Your sister is also in Gryffindor."

"Oh, good," said Ron.

"And speaking of Gryffindor -" Professor McGonagall said sharply, but Arabella cut in.

"Professor, when we took the car, term hadn't started, So Gryffindor shouldn't really have points taken from it as it wasn't a school matter we were outside of school so it shouldn't effect us in the points way - should it?" she finished, watching her anxiously.

Professor McGonagall gave her a piercing look, but she was sure she had almost smiled. Her mouth looked less thin, anyway. "I will not take any points from Gryffindor," she said, and Arabella's heart lightened considerably. "But you will all get a detention." It was better than Arabella had expected.

Harry looked at Arabella and he knew she could see he was feeling the same as her relived. As for Dumbledore's writing to the Dursleys, that was nothing. Harry knew perfectly well they'd just be disappointed that the Whomping Willow hadn't squashed him flat.

Arabella was slightly worried about her aunt finding out but since her guardian was always Remus and she'd officially moved back in with him then the letter should go to him and she hoped he wouldn't' tell her aunt what she'd been up to.

Ron gulped he was doomed his mother was going to hit the roof when she found out he also knew that he was going to be in

more trouble since his father was now put in the firing line.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand again and pointed it at Snape's desk. A large plate of sandwiches, three silver goblets, and a jug of-iced pumpkin juice appeared with a pop.

"You will eat in here and then go straight up to your dormitory," she said. "I must also return to the feast."

When the door had closed behind her, Ron let out a long, low whistle.

"I thought we'd had it," she said, grabbing a sandwich.

"So did I," said Harry, taking one, too.

"Can you believe our luck, though?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of chicken and ham. "Fred and George must've flown that car five or six times and no Muggle ever saw them." He swallowed and took another huge bite. "Why couldn't we get through the barrier?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll have to watch our step from now on, though," he said, taking a grateful swig of pumpkin juice. "Wish we could've gone up to the feast...''

"She didn't want us showing off," said Arabella sagely. "Doesn't want people to think it's clever, arriving by flying car."

''What did you do to Snape Ara.''

''What do you mean.''

''Well I don't know something happened because at one point I thought he was going to set on fire.'' Ron exclaimed

''Oh when Dumbledore said we wouldn't be expelled I may have smirked at him as he said it.''

Harry shook his head ''It's like you have a death wish or something.''

''Ah well he shouldn't' be such a prick then should he. He shouldn't hold grudges and he shouldn't take out old childhood issues on the child of that person.'' she said shaking her head.

''She's right you know.'' Ron said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded ''Yes Ara tends to be right most the time.''

When they had eaten as many sandwiches as they could (the plate kept refilling itself) they rose and left the office, treading the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower. The castle was quiet; it seemed that the feast was over. They walked past muttering portraits and creaking suits of armor, and climbed narrow flights of stone stairs, until at last they reached the passage where the secret entrance to Gryffindor Tower was hidden, behind an oil painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Er -" said Harry.

''Damn we didn't ask her before she left, can't you just let us in you clearly know were in Gryffindor for our second year.''

''No password no entry.''

''But were in Gryffindor! this is stupid.'' but the painting just continued to ignore them.

They didn't know the new year's password, not having met a Gryffindor prefect yet, but help came almost immediately; they heard hurrying feet behind them and turned to see Hermione dashing toward them.

''Uh oh.'' she said quietly to her two friends. ''Hey Hermione.''

"There you are! Never mind hey Hermione! Where have you been? There are the most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car.''

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured her.

''Yeah we didn't loose any points just got detention.'' Arabella added.

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" said Hermione, sounding almost as severe as Professor McGonagall as she looked at her three friends.

"Skip the lecture," said Ron impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's `wattlebird,"' said Hermione impatiently, "but that's not the point - "

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. It looked as though the whole of Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for them to arrive. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry, Arabella and Ron inside, leaving Hermione to scramble in after them.

"Brilliant!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years -"

"Good for you," said a fifth year Harry had never spoken to; someone was patting him on the back as though he'd just won a marathon; Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together, "Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?"

''Princess you are just full of surprises-'' Fred grinned

''You don't do anything by half.'' said George

Ron was scarlet in the face, grinning embarrassed, but Harry could see one person who didn't look happy at all.

Percy was visible over the heads of some excited first years, and he seemed to be trying to get near enough to start telling them off. Harry nudged Ron and Arabella in the ribs and nodded in Percy's direction. Ron got the point at once.

"Got to get upstairs - were a bit tired and need to speak with Ara," he said, and the three of them started pushing their way toward the door on the other side of the room, which led to a spiral staircase and the dormitories.

''Night," Harry called back to Hermione, who was wearing a scowl just like Percy's.

They managed to get to the other side of the common room, still having their backs slapped, and gained the peace of the staircase. They hurried up it, right to the top, and at last reached the door of their old dormitory, which now had a sign on it saying SECOND YEARS. They entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with red velvet and its high, narrow windows. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds.

''Thanks for bailing me out guys, I don't know how I'm going to cope with the girls in my dorm don't forget I share with Hermione.'' she said groaning.

Ron grinned guiltily at Harry and Ara. "I know I shouldn't have enjoyed that or anything, but -''

''It got your adrenaline pumping.'' Arabella said to him with a grin ''It's great isn't it, well I'd best be off perhaps I can fall asleep before Hermione comes up or just close my curtains around my bed.''

''Yeah, night Ara''

''See you in the morning.'' Harry told her

''See ya-'' however as she got up to leave the door barged open and in came the other second year Gryffindor's Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"Unbelievable! you three" beamed Seamus.

"Cool," said Dean.

"Amazing," said Neville, awestruck.

Harry couldn't help it. He grinned, too along with Ron and Ara.

''Well glad we could entertain you guys, but I need to get to my room and hide behind my curtains because these two don't have to share a room with Hermione she's not best pleased with us right now.''

''You can say that again.'' Harry muttered

''Percy's isn't either.'' Added Ron.

''Yes well they should just be pleased that the whomping willow didn't kill us after it smashed and bashed us about, I got a brilliant lump and got a small scar above my eye now and well Percy's just Percy Ignore him I do and he's your brother so you got more right to just ignore him.'' she told Ron

''True I suppose although I bet he'll happily write mum and tell on me and yeah, sorry the car lost control.'' Ron said sheepishly.

''Yeah never mind, we all got out of that car alive and the tree never killed us, Snape got his dream of seeing us expelled crushed which is a bonus so personally tonight couldn't' have gone any better and we only got detention.''

''Thanks to your swift intervention.'' Harry added with a grin

''Well I'm brilliant what do you expect.'' she gave the two boys a quick punch each before waving to the others ''Night guys.''

''Night Arabella.'' came the chorus of replies from all the boys in the room.

''It's Ara not Arabella.'' she told them with a grin before leaving them behind. She quickly headed to the girls dorm and got dressed into her baggy jogging bottoms and purple t-shirt and slipped into her bed and got under the warm covers after the journey she just had she wasn't surprised that she found herself dropping off to sleep in just a couple minutes she had drawn her curtains just as she'd told the boys although it also kept the slight chill out she didn't envy the Slytherin's who sleep in the dungeons and under the Black lake at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that. Also it would be nice to know I'm not wasting my time in editing and posting.

The next day, however, Harry and Arabella barely grinned once. Things started to go downhill from breakfast in the Great Hall. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). Harry, Arabella, and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, who had her copy of Voyages with Vampires propped open against a milk jug. There was a slight stiffness in the way she said "Morning," which told the three of them that she was still disapproving of the way they had arrived. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, greeted them cheerfully. Neville was a round-faced and accident-prone boy with the worst memory of anyone Harry had ever met.

"Mail's due any minute - I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

Harry had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. A big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head and, a second later, something large and gray fell into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no -" Ron gasped.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger.

"It's not that - it's that." Ron was pointing at the red envelope. It looked quite ordinary to Harry, but Ron and Neville were both looking at it as though they expected it to explode.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

''You heard mine last year, they're not pleasant. Don't keep it waiting for long Ron.'' Arabella told him wincing in sympathy.

"You'd better open it, Ron Ara's right," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" - he gulped - "it was horrible."

Harry looked from their petrified faces to the red envelope.

"Open it,'' Harry told him.

But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes -"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, Harry knew why. He thought for a moment it had exploded; a roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking the dust from the ceiling and it's was much louder than Ara's had been and he'd thought that one was loud.

_**"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE -"** _

Mrs. Weasleys yells, a hundred times louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had received the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

_**"- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU, ARABELLA AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED -"** _

Harry had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

**"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME. Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on getting into Gryffindor your father and I are so proud.''**

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Harry, Arabella, and Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again just like it had when Arabella had received one back last year.

Hermione closed Voyages with Vampires and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

''Yeah Hermione lay of a little hmm,'' she told her feeling guilty now Mr. Weasley was possibly in trouble at work she felt like she'd blown it and they'd not want her around anymore and say she's just to much trouble like a Black and knew they couldn't trust her and whatever else.

Harry pushed his porridge away. His insides were burning with guilt. Mr. Weasley was facing an inquiry at work. After all, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had done for him over the summer...

But he had no time to dwell on this; Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. Harry took his own and saw that they had double Herbology with the Hufepuffs first.

Harry, Ron, Arabella, and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. At least the Howler had done one good thing: Hermione seemed to think they had now been punished enough and was being perfectly friendly again.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Ron, Arabella, and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart. Professor Sprout's arms were full of bandages, and with another twinge of guilt, Harry spotted the Whomping Willow in the distance, several of its branches now in slings.

Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes and her fingernails would have made Aunt Petunia faint.

Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels . . ."

''Of course, he has like everything else,'' Arabella muttered only because of the silence around them it was overheard by all the boys at least and they all chuckled at her the girls including Hermione were to busy holding onto every word he was saying she could have sworn she saw Professor Sprouts lips twitch at her comment

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before - greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Which Arabella wasn't pleased about Herbology seemed to have a thing against her. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Harry caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella- sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. He was about to follow Ron and Hermione inside when Lockhart's hand shot out.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word - you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

Judging by Professor Sprout's scowl, she did mind, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," and closed the greenhouse door in her face.

Arabella shook her head ''What a total fake!'' she said shaking her head and taking her seat and was soon joined by Harry who looked totally bewildered.

''Good morning everyone.'' Professor Sprout said as she tapped her wand against the edge of one of the pots in front of her. ''Welcome to Greenhouse Three.'' Sprout yelled because of the ear muffs that we're covering her ears muffled the volume of her voice ''Gather round, everyone. Today we're going to re-post Mandrakes.'' She explained as she pulled a pot out from behind her and placed it down on the table. ''Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root?''

Arabella raised her hand while Hermione shot her's up in the air like she always did.

''Miss Black.''

''Mandrake or Mandragora, is used so you can return those who have been petrified back to there original state.'' Arabella told her casually ''There cry is also fatal unless they're still young then their cry will most likely cause you to faint.''

The Professor beamed at Arabella ''Excellent!, 10 points to Gryffindor well-done dear you really are smart did you read that from a book because it didn't' sound like you got it straight from a book?''

''Breifly I'm not one for books I just kind of glance over and things tend to stick and I never use word for word from a book becuase well it's not your work then it's someone elses I just shorten things and get to the point of the question no need for all the boring bits.'' she said shurgging her shoulders like it was no big deal and it wasn't she wasn't one for studying and while she didnt' focuss on exams and stuff it didn't mean she wasn't intelligent.

''yes well Professor McGonagall told me you were a natural in her classes as has Professor Flitwick.''

Arabella smiled and bowed her head in thanks ''I'm not that great Professor but well they are my best lessons, Herbology well lets' just say I'm not great the practical side of it.'' she told her truthly.

Professor Sprout smiled ''I'm sure you'll be fine child now then like Miss Black told you our mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries won't kill you yet but they could knock you out for Several hours which is why I've given each of you a pair of ear muffs for protection, so could you please put them on right away, quickly!''

Arabella picked up her ear muffs and placed them on she looked over to smile at Hermione and got one back but it seemed forced she just shrugged it off and focused back on the lesson

''Flaps tight down and watch me closely.'' Professor Sprout told them with a smile before taking hold of the mandrake in front of her. ''You grasp your mandrake firmly, you pull it sharply out of the pot.'' She said at her instruction allowing a shrill cry float through the air.

Arabella let out a wince and held her hands to her ear muffs tighter.

''Got it now you dunk it down into the other pot, and pour in a little sprinkle of soil to keep it warm.''

Arabella looked around to see Neville on the ground and sighed wondering why it was always Neville.

''Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs.'' Sprout stated with a sigh

Seamus looked up at her from where he had been watching his friend. ''No Professor he's just fainted,'' he informed her and the Professor nodded it off.

''Yes well, just leave him there.'' she told him before looking back to the others ignoring the surprised look coming from the class ''Now then on we go, plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your mandrake and pull it up.'' as one the students all pulled out there plants and watched as they cried they were fat and wrinkly and then followed the rest of the instructions and began potting them again.

Harry looked over and gave Arabella a thumbs up he knew she wasn't one for Herbology and he knew that in response he got her to roll her eyes and poke her tongue out at him and he smiled before turning to his own plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that. Also it would be nice to know I'm not wasting my time in editing and posting.

Professor Sprout had made it look extremely easy, but it wasn't. The Mandrakes didn't like coming out of the earth but didn't seem to want to go back into it either. They squirmed, kicked, flailed their sharp little fists, and gnashed their teeth; Harry spent ten whole minutes trying to squash a particularly fat one into a pot. By the end of class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick was and then the Gryffindors hurried off to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, except for Arabella and Hermione, Arabella found it easy it just came naturally to her however for Harry he felt like everything he'd learned last year had leaked out of his head during the summer. He was supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all he managed to do was give a beetle a lot of exercises as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

Ron was having far worse problems. He had patched up his wand with some borrowed Spello tape, but it seemed to be damaged beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in a thick grey smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask for a new one. Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased.

Arabella wasn't having much of a problem she'd managed to turn hers into a button straight away even managed to do different colours.

''Miss Black what do you think you're doing.''

Arabella jumped and looked up ''Uh changing my beetle to a button.'' she said confused.

''No I know that I meant the colours.''

''Oh I thought it would be cool to see what colours I could make them, sorry professor.''

Professor McGonagall shook her head ''No, you don't need to apologize, Miss Black, in fact, 20 points to Gryffindor for being the first person to successfully change there beetle into a button and then change the colours well done.''

Harry and Ron reached over and patted Arabella on the back for gaining the points ''Well done.''

Hermione gave a tight smile ''Well done.''

Arabella was confused she knew that the smile was forced ''You okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine.''

Arabella was confused surely she can't be jealous of her could she Arabella wondered but she shook it off Hermione wouldn't be like that it's not like she's praised all the time.

Harry was relieved to hear the lunch bell. His brain felt like a wrung sponge. Everyone filed out of the classroom except him, Ara, and Ron who whacking his wand furiously on the desk. ''Stupid-useless-thing-''

''Write home for another one,'' Harry suggested as the wand let off a volley of bangs like a firecracker.

''Oh, yeah, and get another Howler back,'' said Ron, stuffing the now hissing wand into his bag. ''It's your own fault your wand got snapped I can hear it now''

The three of them went down to lunch, where Ron's mood was not improved by Hermione's showing the couple of buttons she'd produced in Transfiguration. ''What've we got this afternoon?'' Harry asked, hastily changing the subject.

Arabella clicked on ''Defence Against the Dark Arts with that idiot.''

Hermione pulled her schedule out ''Yep Defence and he's not bad Ara.''

Ron snatched the schedule out of her hand ''why have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?''

Arabella couldn't' help it and snorted which caused Harry to hide his smile ''Seriously Hermione this is Lockhart we are talking about!''

Hermione snatched her schedule back from Ron blushing they finished their lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry, Ron, and Arabella stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before Harry became aware that he was being closely watched. Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy they'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

''All right, Harry? I'm-I'm Collin Creevy,'' he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. ''I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?'' he said, raising the camera hopefully.

''A picture?'' Harry repeated blankly which caused Arabella to burst out laughing before he saw her slap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

''So I can prove I've met you,'' said Collin Creevy eagerly, edging further forward. ''I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About you surviving when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you got a lightning scar on your forehead and a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move.'' Collin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, ''It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And It'd be really good if I had one of you -'' he looked imploringly at Harry ''Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then you could sign it?''

Arabella couldn't' help it ''Sign it like Lockhart Harry how can you pass on something like that.''

''Shut up,'' Harry said blushing as he looked at the boy again but before he could let the boy down he was interrupted.

''Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?'' Loud and scathing, Draco Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
''Everyone line up!'' Malfoy roared to the crowd. ''Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!''

''No, I'm not,'' said Harry angrily, his fists clenching. ''Shut up, Malfoy''

''You're just jealous.'' piped up Colin, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.

Arabella laughed ''Your right kid he is jealous, he's only a first year and he who's just met you already has your card marked, my, my you are losing your touch aren't you.''

''Jealous?'' said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. ''Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself.''

Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.

''Eat slugs, Malfoy,'' said Ron angrily.

Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

''Be careful, Weasley.'' sneered Malfoy. ''You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy will have to come and take you away from school.'' he put on a shrill, piercing voice. ''If you put another toe out of line -'' A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this.

''Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter,'' smirked Malfoy. ''It'd be worth more than his family's whole house -''

Ron whipped out his spello taped wand, but Hermione pulled him back ''Look out!''

Arabella, however, took a step forward which made Malfoy step back shakily ''Want to say that again Draco!? because you don't' seem to be listening to me properly so I'll remind you again'' Arabella said clearing her throat and lowering her tone ''Leave my friends alone or I will make you wish you'd never laid eyes on us I mean it Malfoy I'm not messing around anymore, I don't care what happens your life is nothing and means nothing to me you are just merely an inconvenience that can and should be removed, but I won't do anything for no reason no, you got to give me a good reason and to tell you the truth you are pushing rather close . .on. this.'' She hissed at him so only Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and his two goons would hear her.

She slowly got up from her spot ''I'm not playing around you keep telling me I'm a Black and I am I have the Black blood in me and I know more spells and curses than you could dream off, just because I have no intention of using them on the good don't mean I won't use them on the bad to protect those I care about now even you aren't that stupid, I'm sure Daddy would have told you to not mess with a Black because we can be ruthless and have a temper that could be very volatile as you've witnessed.''

She stepped closer again ''Don't forget I told your daddy's master to piss off and that' I'd never join him, I even dropped a hint about how Daddy dearest seems to have escaped and blamed him for all the crimes he committed, he wasn't happy something tells me that one day Daddy's going to be punished and you'll just be collateral damage in Voldemort's eyes.'' she whispered enjoying the fear on his face before she stood up ''Are we clear then, you go near my friends and I'll have to teach you a lesson.'' she asked as if nothing happened.

Draco Malfoy had never been so scared in his life but as he stared into his cousin's grey eyes he knew she was telling the truth that she'd do anything to protect those she cared about luckily a professor appeared.

''What's all this, what's all this?'' Gilderoy Lockhart shouted as he strode towards them all his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!" Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd. "Come on then, Mr. Creevy," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signalling the start of afternoon classes.

"Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd, and he set off back to the castle with Harry, who was wishing he knew a good Vanishing Spell, still clasped to his side. "A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart paternally as they entered the building through a side door. "I covered up for you back there with young Creevy - if he was photographing me, too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much..." Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart swept him down a corridor lined with staring students and up a staircase. "Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible - looks a tad big-headed, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but" - he gave a little chortle - "I don't think you're quite there yet." They had reached Lockhart's classroom and he let Harry go at last. Harry yanked his robes straight and headed for a seat at the very back of the class, where he busied himself with piling all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him so that he could avoid looking at the real thing.

The rest of the class came clattering in, and Ron, Arabella, and Hermione sat down on either side of Harry.

"You could've fried an egg on your face," said Ron. "You'd better hope Creevy doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up," snapped Harry. The last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase Harry Potter fan club. When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

''I think I'm gonna be sick,'' muttered Arabella making Seamus and Dean snicker.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -" When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

**_1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favourite color?_ **   
**_2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_ **   
**_3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_ **

_On and on it went, over three sides of the paper, right down to:_

**_4\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_ **

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Fire whisky!" He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name. "But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

''Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor!''

''However Miss Black, I'll have to take 5 points from Gryffindor because clearly, you put no effort in, My favourite colour isn't Pink, the gift I'd most like isn't red lipstick and nail varnish, my birthday wish isn't' more hair gel, hair dye or anti-wrinkle crème and my greatest achievement was not making up stories you really should put more effort into your work Miss Black and take your lessons' seriously.''

Seamus and Dean snorted out loud and smiled at Arabella. ''Nice one.''

Arabella grinned ''So worth losing 5 points.''

Harry and Ron were chuckling away as well before Lockhart spoke up again.

''And so let us get on to business -" He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

''What's he going to do whip out a hair brush,'' said Arabella making her friends laugh and Hermione glared at her.

In spite of himself, Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." As the whole class held its breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover.

''Pixies!'' Asked Seamus out loud now thoroughly amused.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. "

Seamus Finnigan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The Pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino.

They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the wastebasket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Arabella Ron, and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

''What a bloody git! really brave!'' snapped Arabella as she fought to keep the pixies from her poor Neville was hanging from a chandelier.

Hermione pulled out her wand ''Immobolous'' and froze all the pixies mid-air and began to put them in the cage.

Arabella waved her wand and floated Neville to the ground again.

''Why is it always me.'' said a dejected Neville before he thanked them and left the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

''Yes, he's an idiot,'' Arabella said bitterly.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, carrying on immobilizing two pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on? "said Harry, who was trying to grab a pixie dancing out of reach with its tongue out. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"

"Rubbish," said Hermione. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -"

"He says he's done," Ron muttered.

''Yeah the mans a fake Hermione, half of it is bloody worthless you would never get close enough to a vampire to do the things he claims to have done they have superhuman strength and could smash a bus to pieces in one punch there wicked fast he's a fake wouldn't' surprise me if he wears a wig with a sticking charm,'' she said snorting.

Harry spent a lot of time over the next few days dodging out of sight whenever he saw Gilderoy Lockhart coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevy, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule. Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however, exasperated Harry sounded when he said it.

Hedwig was still angry with Harry about the disastrous car journey but so was Shadow with Arabella while Ron's wand was still malfunctioning, surpassing itself on Friday morning by shooting out of Ron's hand in Charms and hitting tiny old Professor Flitwick squarely between the eyes, creating a large, throbbing green boil where it had struck. So with one thing and another, Harry was quite glad to reach the weekend. He, Ron, Arabella, and Hermione were planning to visit Hagrid on Saturday morning. Harry, however, was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Arabella groaned when she felt herself being shaken ''G'way'' she mumbled

''Ara, wake up, come on.''

Arabella let out a small growl ''What''

''We got to get up, Oliver's called Quidditch practice.''

Arabella finally opened her eyes to see her two other teammates standing over her looking tired she saw the sun and heard the birds chirping ''What is he mad I mean it's the crack of dawn.''

Angelina sighed ''I know but Oliver want's us to meet him on the field he's determined to have us training more so we can get plenty of practice in.''

Arabella groaned ''Fine I'll be out now.''

Angelina and Katie nodded ''See you down there.''

''Yeah,'' she mumbled and watched as the girls scrambled away she quickly got up and changed into her Quidditch kit grabbed her broom and made her way down to the common room she wasn't pleased sure she loved Quidditch but she loved her sleep as well. She knew that Harry would be having the same problem as her so she decided to wait outside for him the fresh air might wake her up a little.

"Whassamatter?" said Harry groggily.

"Quidditch practice!" said Wood. "Come on!"

Harry squinted at the window. There was a thin mist hanging across the pink-and-gold sky. Now that he was awake, he couldn't understand how he could have slept through the racket the birds were making.

"Oliver," Harry croaked. "It's the crack of dawn."

"Exactly," said Wood. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with a crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," said Wood heartily. "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year -"

Yawning and shivering slightly, Harry climbed out of bed and tried to find his Quidditch robes.

"Good man," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes.

When he'd found his scarlet team robes and pulled on his cloak for warmth, Harry scribbled a note to Ron explaining where he'd gone and went down the spiral staircase to the common room, his Nimbus Two Thousand on his shoulder. He had just reached the portrait hole when there was a clatter behind him and Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase, his camera swinging madly around his neck and something clutched in his hand.

"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs, Harry! Look what I've got here! I've had it developed, I wanted to show you -"

Harry looked bemusedly at the photograph Colin was brandishing under his nose. A moving, black-and-white Lockhart was tugging hard on an arm Harry recognized as his own. He was pleased to see that his photographic self-was putting up a good fight and refusing to be dragged into view. As Harry watched, Lockhart gave up and slumped, panting, against the white edge of the picture.

"Will you sign it?" said Colin eagerly.

"No," said Harry flatly, glancing around to check that the room was really deserted. "Sorry, Colin, I'm in a hurry - Quidditch practice -" He climbed through the portrait hole.

"Oh, wow! Wait for me! I've never watched a Quidditch game before!" Colin scrambled through the hole after him.

"It'll be really boring," Harry said quickly, but Colin ignored him, his face shining with excitement.

"You were the youngest House player in a hundred years, weren't you, along with your friend Arabella Black she's the same but a chaser right Harry? aren't you?" said Colin, trotting alongside him. "You must both be brilliant. I've never flown. Is it easy? Is that your own broom? Is that the best one there is?"

Harry didn't know how to get rid of him. It was like having an extremely talkative shadow.

"I don't really understand Quidditch," said Colin breathlessly. "Is it true there are four balls? And two of them fly around trying to knock people off their brooms?"

"Yes," said Harry heavily, resigned to explaining the complicated rules of Quidditch. "They're called Bludgers. There are two Beaters on each team who carry clubs to beat the Bludgers away from their side. Fred and George Weasley are the Gryffindor Beaters."

"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked, tripping down a couple of steps because he was gazing open-mouthed at Harry.

"Well, the Quaffle - that's the biggish red one - is the one that scores goals. Three Chasers on each team throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through the goal posts at the end of the pitch - they're three long poles with hoops on the end that's what my friend Ara's job is she is wicked good as well along with the two other Angelina and Katie."

"And the fourth ball -"

"- is the Golden Snitch," said Harry, "and it's very small, very fast, and difficult to catch. But that's what the Seeker's got to do because a game of Quidditch doesn't end until the Snitch has been caught. And whichever team's Seeker gets the Snitch earns his team an extra hundred and fifty points."

"And you're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" said Colin in awe.

"Yes," said Harry as they left the castle and started across the dew-drenched grass. "And there's the Keeper, too. He guards the goal posts. That's it, really."

Harry reached outside and spotted Arabella ''Hey.''

Arabella looked amused ''Morning Colin.''

''Oh hello, isn't this great I've never seen Quidditch before and Harry's the seeker it's amazing and you play chaser Harry said your wicked good but I guess you have to be to be on the team as only a first year.'' Colin said breathlessly ''Harry's been telling me about it and how to play it.''

''Interesting, well I'll leave you to it then I'm sure you've lots of questions.''

''No! wait Ara.''

''See you in the changing rooms, Harry,'' Arabella said chuckling as she rushed down towards the changing rooms.

Harry mentally sighed and Arabella was right no matter how much he tried to get Colin to be quiet and leave he wouldn't' and he didn't stop questioning Harry and it continued all the way down the sloping lawns and to the Quidditch field, Harry only managed to shake him off when he reached the changing rooms; before he entered he heard Colin call after him and in a piping voice, shout "I'll go and get a good seat, Harry!" before he hurried off to the stands.

Harry sighed he did not need all the questions this early in the morning. The rest of the Gryffindor team were already in the changing room. Wood was the only person who looked truly awake. Fred and George Weasley were sitting, puffy-eyed and tousle-haired, next to fourth year Angelina Johnson, who seemed to be nodding off against the wall behind her. The other Chasers, Katie Bell, and his friend Ara were yawning side by side opposite them.

"There you are, Harry, what kept you?" said Wood briskly. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference...Wood was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars.

As Wood launched into a speech about his new tactics, Fred Weasley's head drooped right onto Angelina's shoulder and he began to snore. The first board took nearly twenty minutes to explain, but there was another board under that, and a third under that one. Harry sank into a stupor as Wood droned on and on.

"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?"

Arabella couldn't help but agree.

Wood wasn't pleased. "Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at them all. "We should have won the Quidditch cup last year. We're easily the best team. But unfortunately -owing to circumstances beyond our control - "

Harry shifted guiltily in his seat and saw Arabella do the same. they had been unconscious in the hospital wing for the final match of the previous year, meaning that Gryffindor had been two players short and had suffered their worst defeat in three hundred years.

Wood took a moment to regain control of himself. Their last defeat was clearly still torturing him. "So this year, we train harder than ever before... Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted, seizing his broomstick and leading the way out of the locker rooms. Stiff legged and still yawning, his team followed.

They had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely now, although remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. As Harry walked onto the field, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands.

"Aren't you finished yet?" called Ron incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron and Hermione had brought out of the Great  
Hall. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

''He want's us to train harder after losing the last game in the match last year while we were in the hospital wing,'' Arabella told them grumbling as she mounted her broomstick.

Harry nodded and mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air next to Arabella. The cool morning air whipped his face, waking him far more effectively than Wood's long talk. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch field. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Fred, Ara, and George.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" called Fred as they hurtled around the corner.

Harry looked into the stands. Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised, taking picture after picture, the sound strangely magnified in the deserted stadium.

Arabella laughed ''That's Harry's new friend, right Harry.''

''Oh ha-ha very funny.''

"Look this way, Harry! This way!" he cried shrilly.

"Who's that?" said Fred.

"No idea," Harry lied, putting on a spurt of speed that took him as far away as possible from Colin ignoring Arabella's laughs in the background

"What's going on?" said Wood, frowning, as he skimmed through the air toward them. "Why's that first year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training program."

"He's in Gryffindor," said Harry quickly.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver," said George.

"What makes you say that?" said Wood testily.

"Because they're here in person," said George, pointing.

Several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in their hands.

''Oh for crying out loud can't they just get something better to do,'' Arabella whined.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today! We'll see about this!" Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted. Harry, Arabella, Fred, and George followed. "Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood."

Angelina and Katie had come over, too. There were no girls on the Slytherin team, who stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the Gryffindors, leering to a man.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. ` _I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker_."

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

''Draco!'' Arabella asked incredulously

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" - he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives - "sweeps the board with them."

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits.

"Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team.

''Yes looks like Daddy's so disappointed and ashamed that he's had to make sure his disappointment of a son got on the team.'' mocked Arabella causing some of the Gryffindors to laugh and Oliver to give her a small appraising look which caused her cheeks to blush a little

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly ignoring his cousin. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

''Good one Hermione, just like I said Daddy's disappointed that you beat him in exams that he's got to get his son onto the team because he knows Draco's got no skill himself.''

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Harry knew at once that Malfoy had said something really bad because there was an instant uproar at his words. Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George jumping on him, Angelina shrieked, "How dare you!"; Arabella well she looked like she was on fire her hair was bright red and her eyes were red to it was scary and Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoys face.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.

Arabella turned around seeing Malfoy on the floor and brought her knee up into his nose hearing a satisfying crack ''Bastard! I warned you which she followed up with a punch to the left eye she knew she had blood on her clothes and a little on her knuckles but didn't care.''

''Princess No!'' yelled Fred pulling her away from a now bloody-nosed Malfoy who was banging his hand on the floor in pain.

Arabella broke free and walked over to the others "We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," said Harry to Arabella, who nodded bravely, and the pair of them pulled Ron up by the arms.

"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin had run down from his seat and was now dancing alongside them as they left the field. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.

"Oooh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry angrily. He and Arabella along with Hermione supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest.

Arabella ignored the whimpering behind and the blood on her hands she knew she'd no doubt get a detention for that but he'd had it coming her hair still had yet to return to its natural black she was so angry and wound up.

"Nearly there, Ron," said Hermione as the gamekeeper's cabin came into view. "You'll be all right in a minute - almost there -"

They were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid who emerged. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.

"Quick, behind here," Harry hissed, dragging Ron behind a nearby bush with Arabella while Hermione followed, somewhat reluctantly.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart was saying loudly to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one - I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle.

Harry waited until Lockhart was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. They knocked urgently.  
Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again -"

Harry and Hermione supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair.

''Yeah his wand backfired,'' Arabella added softly.

"Better out than in," he said cheerfully, plunking a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," said Hermione anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand -"

Hagrid was bustling around making them tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over Harry. "What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked, scratching Fang's ears.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," growled

''Ha him giving advice seriously he could use some of his own,'' muttered Arabella

Hagrid nodded, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot. "Like I don' know. An' bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

It was most unlike Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts' teacher, and Harry looked at him in surprise. Hermione, however, said in a voice somewhat higher than usual, "I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job -"

"He was the only man for the job," said Hagrid, offering them a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed into his basin. "An' I mean the only one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer' the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," said Hagrid, jerking his head at Ron. "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something - it must've been really bad because everyone went wild."

''And Ara punched and kneed Malfoy breaking his nose and giving him a black eye.'' Harry told Hagrid ''Fred had to pull her off him she was that angry it was scary really.'' Harry told him.

"It was bad," said Ron hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty. "Malfoy called her a `Mudblood,' Hagrid -" Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance.

Hagrid looked outraged. "He didn'!" he growled at Hermione.

"He did," she said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course -"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," gasped Ron, coming back up. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born - you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin and continued, "I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom - he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."

Arabella nodded ''Most purebloods especially the darker ones have no issue with using the word my family suffer no problems with that word either, my grandmother is the worst of blood purists you could get, luckily me and aunt Andy don't' believe in all that nor did my father but the Blacks before us quite happily used the term.'' Arabella looked serious ''Ron's right look at Crabbe and Goyle they barely have an ounce of magic between them it's because of all the inbreeding, I guess you could say that my father, uncle, and Aunt were lucky to be as powerful as they were, same as me since they were Blacks and my father apparently is a Black on both sides my grandmother and grandfather were cousins'' she said in disgust.

"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand. "Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." He retched and ducked out of sight again.

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron, or you Ara," said Hagrid loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin. "Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Although yeh boun ter get in ter trouble with him." Hagrid said looking at Arabella softly with sympathy

Arabella shrugged ''Don't care he had it coming, Ron can't get into trouble and he won't complain about me Lucius knows better than that he won't come after me directly at least.''

Harry would have pointed out that trouble didn't come much worse than having slugs pouring out of your mouth, but he couldn't; Hagrid's treacle fudge had cemented his jaws together.

"Harry," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Furious, Harry wrenched his teeth apart. "I have not been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around -" But then he saw that Hagrid was laughing.

"I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Harry genially on the back and sending him face first into the table. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his chin.

"Don' think he did," said Hagrid, his eyes twinkling. "An' then I told him Id never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" he added as Ron reappeared.

"No thanks," said Ron weakly. "Better not risk it."

"Come an' see what I've bin growin'," said Hagrid as Harry and Hermione finished the last of their tea.

In the small vegetable patch behind Hagrid's house were a dozen of the largest pumpkins Harry had ever seen. Each was the size of a large boulder. "Gettin' on well, aren't they?" said Hagrid happily. "Fer the Halloween feast ... should be big enough by then."

"What've you been feeding them?" said Harry.

Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that they were alone. "Well, I've bin givin' them - you know - a bit o' help -"

Arabella chuckled knowing what Hagrid meant by a little help she loved Hagrid she really did.

Harry noticed Hagrid's flowery pink umbrella leaning against the back wall of the cabin. Harry had had reason to believe before now that this umbrella was not all it looked; in fact, he had the strong impression that Hagrid's old school wand was concealed inside it. Hagrid wasn't supposed to use magic. He had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, but Harry had never found out why -any mention of the matter and Hagrid would clear his throat loudly and become mysteriously deaf until the subject was changed.

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" said Hermione, halfway between disapproval and amusement. "Well, you've done a good job on them."

"That's what yer little sister said," said Hagrid, nodding at Ron. "Met her jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry. "If yeh ask me, she wouldn' say no ter a signed -"

"Oh, shut up, I get enough of that from Ara and Ron," said Harry. Ron snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with slugs while Arabella outright laughed at Hagrid and Harry.

"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.

It was nearly lunchtime and as Harry had only had one bit of treacle fudge since dawn, he was keen to go back to school to eat so was Ara. They said goodbye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle, Ron hiccoughing occasionally, but only bringing up two very small slugs.

They had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter, Black, Weasley." Professor McGonagall was walking toward them, looking stern. "You three will do your detentions this evening."

"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron, nervously suppressing a burp.

''But professor it wasn't our fault, Draco called Hermione the M word and began laughing as well as insulted Ron's family, after all, they've done for me I wasn't going to let him get away with it.''

''I understand which is why I'm not taking points, but you shouldn't' resort to violence Miss Black no matter how admirable your intentions were.'' she then looked back at Ron "You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch," said Professor McGonagall. "And no magic, Weasley, Black - elbow grease."

Ron gulped while Arabella sighed. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was loathed by every student in the school.

"And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh no - Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" said Harry desperately.

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, all three of you."

Harry, Arabella, and Ron slouched into the Great Hall in states of deepest gloom, Hermione behind them, wearing a well-you-did-break-school- rules sort of expression. Harry didn't enjoy his shepherd's pie as much as he'd thought. Both he, Ara and Ron felt they'd got the worse deal.

"Filch'll have us there all night," said Ron heavily. "No magic! There must be about a hundred cups in that room. I'm no good at Muggle cleaning."

"I'd swap anytime," said Harry hollowly. "I've had loads of practice with the Dursleys. Answering Lockhart's fan mail ... he'll be a nightmare...''

''That's true but at least you can tune Lockhart out we got to listen to Filch moaning about how children should be whipped and have the bloody cat watching us.'' groaned Arabella.

Saturday afternoon seemed to melt away, and in what seemed like no time, it was five minutes to eight, and Harry was dragging his feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office after saying bye to Ron and Arabella. He gritted his teeth and knocked.

The door flew open at once. Lockhart beamed down at him.

meanwhile, Ron and Arabella met up with Filch and did what he told them ''This is bullshit.''

Ron sighed ''I know, but you didn't; have to get into trouble you know.''

''Oh yeah like I was going to let Draco get away with calling Hermione that word let alone insult your parents,''

''I don't' know why you got so mad over it though I mean thanks for sticking up for me and all but it wasn't worth getting yourself into trouble.''

''The truth is Ron your mum and dad didnt' treat me any different because of who my father is, you know how hard it is for me I'm often looked at with fear or admiration but for the wrong reasons half of them think I'm going to kill them or something while the other half think I'm like my other nutter crazy family memebers but your mum she sent me a Weasley knitted jumper it was special, and your dad didn't treat me any different and I'm thankful for that I wasn't going to let Malfoy disrespect them after all the way they treated me that and your my friend Ron I won't let my freinds be bullied it's one of my pet hates bullies.''

Ron tried not to blush at his friend's explanation but nodded in understanding ''Well thanks anyway, and nice work on Malfoy by the way.''

''Cheers it felt good the crunch was the best bit, I'm sure he'll be cursing my name tonight.''

''What if he tells his father.''

''What about it Lucius is a sneaky bastard Ron as slippery as a snake he won't try get me into trouble because I'm the Heir to two important houses, Black and Royal while my mothers family wasn't as rich as the Blacks nor will they be Lords or Ladies they are still in the top 28 for most money so since I'm head of both of them and hold a seat in the Wizengamot they won't touch me and Lucius would know better than to attack me.''

Ron nodded ''Fair enough.''

''Don't worry about it Ron everything's fine, Draco probably won't tell anyway to embarrassed still I wonder how Harry's getting on I don't' envy him''

And they both laughed and turned around to polish the trophies as they were told it was going to be a long night.

"Ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in -"

Shining brightly on the walls by the light of many candles were countless framed photographs of Lockhart. He had even signed a few of them. Another large pile lay on his desk.

"You can address the envelopes!" Lockhart told Harry, as though this was a huge treat. "This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her - huge fan of mine -"

The minutes snailed by. Harry let Lockhart's voice wash over him, occasionally saying, "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

The candles burned lower and lower, making the light dance over the many moving faces of Lockhart watching him. Harry moved his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. It must be nearly time to leave, Harry thought miserably, please let it be nearly time... And then he heard something - something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans. It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom. " _Come_ _... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you_ "

Harry gave a huge jump and a large lilac blot appeared on Veronica Smethley's street. "What?" he said loudly.

"I know!" said Lockhart. "Six solid months at the top of the bestseller list! Broke all records!"

"No," said Harry frantically. "That voice!"

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"That - that voice that said - didn't you hear it?"

Lockhart was looking at Harry in high astonishment.

"What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott - look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it - the time's flown, hasn't it?"

Harry didn't answer. He was straining his ears to hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling him he mustn't expect a treat like this every time he got detention. Feeling dazed, Harry left.

It was so late that the Gryffindor common room was almost empty. Harry went straight up to the dormitory. Ron and Arabella weren't back yet. Harry pulled on his pajamas, got into bed, and waited. Half an hour later, Ron arrived, nursing his right arm and bringing a strong smell of polish into the darkened room.

"My muscles have all seized up, Ara's not pleased either" he groaned, sinking into his bed. "Fourteen times he made me buff up that Quidditch cup before he was satisfied. And then I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School. Took ages to get the slime off... How was it with Lockhart?"

Keeping his voice low so as not to wake Neville, Dean, and Seamus, Harry told Ron exactly what he had heard.

"And Lockhart said he couldn't hear it?" said Ron. Harry could see him frowning in the moonlight. "D'you think he was lying? But I don't get it - even someone invisible would've had to open the door."

"I know," said Harry, lying back in his four-poster and staring at the canopy above him. "I don't get it either."

''We'll just have to tell Ara and Hermione in the morning maybe they'll have some idea I don't know weather Ara heard the noise or not but I know I didn't.''

''Yeah I will, good idea,'' Harry told him before trying to settle down to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that. 
> 
> ALSO Please read my A/N at the end there is some important information.

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfery, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepper up potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who had been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair gave the impression that her whole head was on fire.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds. Oliver Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, was not dampened, which was why Harry was to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud his friend Arabella just as messy and drenched.

Even aside from the rain and wind, it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. They reported that the Slytherin team was no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles.

As Harry and Ara squelched along the deserted corridor they came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as he was. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "...don't fulfill their requirements...half an inch, if that..."

"Hello, Nick," said Harry.

"Hello, hello," said Nearly Headless Nick, starting and looking around. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, and Harry could see right through him to the dark sky and torrential rain outside.

"You look troubled, young Potter, Black," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.

"So do you," said Harry.

''Are you alright?'' Arabella asked kindly.

"Ah," Nearly Headless Nick waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance...It's not as though I really wanted to join...Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill requirements' -" In spite of his airy tone, there was a look of great bitterness on his face. "But you would think, wouldn't you," he erupted suddenly, pulling the letter back out of his pocket, "that getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh - yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree.

''Well clearly they were stupid or blind,'' Arabella added quickly.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However -" Nearly Headless Nick shook his letter open and read furiously: _'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do not fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore._ '' Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter away. "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore." Nearly Headless Nick took several deep breaths and then said, in a far calmer tone, "So - what's bothering you two? Anything I can do?"

"No," said Harry. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly -"

The rest of Harry's sentence was drowned out by a high-pitched mewling from somewhere near his ankles. He looked down and found himself gazing into a pair of lamp-like yellow eyes. It was Mrs. Norris, the skeletal gray cat who was used by the caretaker, Argus Filch, as a sort of deputy in his endless battle against students.

''Oh shit! that damn cat.'' cursed Arabella ''Why I'd like to give it a good kick up the backside.''

"You'd better get out of here, Harry, Arabella," said Nick quickly. "Filch isn't in a good mood - he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place -"

"Right," said Harry, backing away from the accusing stare of Mrs. Norris, but not quickly enough. Drawn to the spot by the mysterious power that seemed to connect him with his foul cat, Argus Filch burst suddenly through a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule-breaker.

''Shit.'' was all Arabella could get out as they stood there facing Filch.

There was a thick tartan scarf bound around his head, and his nose was unusually purple. "Filth!" he shouted, his jowls aquiver, his eyes popping alarmingly as he pointed at the muddy puddle that had dripped from Harry's and Arabella's Quidditch robes. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, Potter, Black!"

So Harry and Arabella waved a gloomy good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch back downstairs, doubling the number of muddy footprints on the floor.

Harry had never been inside Filch's office before; it was a place most students avoided. The room was dingy and windowless, lit by a single oil lamp dangling from the low ceiling. A faint smell of fried fish lingered about the place. Wooden filing cabinets stood around the walls; from their labels, Harry could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished. Fred and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves. A highly polished collection of chains and manacles hung on the wall behind Filch's desk. It was common knowledge that he was always begging Dumbledore to let him suspend students by their ankles from the ceiling.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment. "Dung," he muttered furiously, "great sizzling dragon bogies...frog brains...rat intestines...I've had enough of it...make an example...where's the form...yes." He retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of him, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot ''Do Black first yes...Name...Arabella Black. Crime..."

"It was only a bit of mud!" said Arabella ''And we didn't' do it on purpose''.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, girl, but to me, it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch, a drip shivering unpleasantly at the end of his bulbous nose.

"Crime...befouling the castle and foul language...suggested sentence...Name... Harry Potter. Crime...Disrespecting the castle with dripping mud...suggested Sentence...'' Dabbing at his streaming nose, Filch squinted unpleasantly at both Arabella and Harry who waited with bated breath for his sentence to fall. But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!" And without a backward glance at Harry or Arabella, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris streaking alongside him.

''Bloody hell, thank you Peeves,'' Arabella said releasing the breath she wasn't aware of holding.

Peeves was the school poltergeist, a grinning, airborne menace who lived to cause havoc and distress. Harry didn't much like Peeves, but couldn't help agree with Arabella and feel grateful for his timing. Hopefully, whatever Peeves had done (and it sounded as though he'd wrecked something very big this time) would distract Filch from Harry and Ara and he'd forget there punishment.

''Let's go.'' Arabella began but then paused when she saw Harry sit down

''Harry.''

''I think we should wait, we don't' want to anger him anymore.''

Arabella sighed ''Fine your right.'' and she sat down beside him with a huff as she began to play with her wand twirling it and such.

Thinking that he should probably wait for Filch to come back, Harry sank into a moth-eaten chair next to the desk. There was only one thing on it apart from his half-completed form: a large, glossy, purple envelope with silver lettering on the front. With a quick glance at the door to check that Filch wasn't on his way back, Harry picked up the envelope and read: _Kwikispell A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic._

''Hey, what's this?''

Arabella looked over to see what he was looking at ''Oh I'm not too sure I think I remember something about it and what its' for, I mean it's beginners magic but I can't remember what it did.'' she looked around ''Put it back if I were you it wouldn't' surprise me if he came back and if he caught us looking at it I don't think I'd like to be here.''

Harry nodded but Intrigued, Harry flicked the envelope open and pulled out the sheaf of parchment inside. More curly silver writing on the front page said: _Feel out of step in the world of modern magic? Find yourself making excuses not to perform simple spells? Ever been taunted for your woeful wand work? There is an answer! Kwikispell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikispell method! Madam Z. Nettles of Topsham writes: "I had no memory for incantations and my potions were a family joke! Now, after a Kwikispell course, I am the centre of attention at parties and friends beg for the recipe of my Scintillation Solution!" Warlock D. J. Prod of Didsbury says: "My wife used to sneer at my feeble charms, but one month into your fabulous Kwikispell course and I succeeded in turning her into a yak! Thank you, Kwikispell!"_

''Kwikispell! hang on that's for people who can't use magic I think.''

''People like Hagrid?''

Arabella shook her head ''No I don't think so, I can't remember now.'' she said shaking her head.

Fascinated, Harry thumbed through the rest of the envelope's contents. _Why on earth did Filch want a Kwikispell course? Did this mean he wasn't a proper wizard?_ Harry was just reading " _Lesson One: Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips)"_ when shuffling footsteps outside told him Filch was coming back. Stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, Harry threw it back onto the desk just as the door opened.

Filch was looking triumphant.

Harry sat back next to Arabella and saw her hair was just turning back to her natural Black after they'd almost been caught.

"That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable!" he was saying gleefully to Mrs. Norris. "We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet -" His eyes fell on Harry and Arabella and then darted to the Kwikispell envelope, which, Harry realized too late, was lying two feet away from where it had started. Filch's pasty face went brick red. Harry braced himself for a tidal wave of fury. Filch hobbled across to his desk, snatched up the envelope, and threw it into a drawer. "Have you - did you both read -?" he sputtered.

"No," Harry lied quickly.

''We don't know what you're on about,'' added Arabella quickly.

Filch's knobbly hands were twisting together. "If I thought you'd read my private - not that it's mine - for a friend - be that as it may - however -"

Harry was staring at him, alarmed; Filch had never looked madder. His eyes were popping, a tic was going in one of his pouchy cheeks, and the tartan scarf didn't help.

''What are you on about Mr. Filch?'' Arabella asked hoping she could make it look like they genuinely didn't know what he was going on about and was relieved that it worked.

"Very well - go - and don't breathe a word - not that - however, if you didn't read - go now, I have to write up Peeves' report - go -"

Amazed at there luck, Harry and Arabella sped out of the office, up the corridor, and back upstairs. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record.

''That was lucky.''

''Yeah thanks to you,'' Harry told her smiling.

"Harry! Arabella! Did it work?" Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, Harry could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height. "I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him -"

"Was that you?" said Harry gratefully. "Yeah, it worked, I didn't even get detention. Thanks, Nick!"

''Yeah it was a brilliant idea Nick your the best those headless idiots don't' know what they're missing I bet they're just jealous that you can see and they can't,'' she told him with a smile and chuckled when Nick laughed.

''Yes, yes I'm sure that's what it is.'' he told her with a smile ''You really do remind me of your mother sometimes, and your father of course.''

Arabella grinned ''Cheers Nick, I don't' know whether I should be pleased or not, my godfather told me they were pranksters and troublemakers.''

''Oh and they were, much like you young Black but your mother she said a similar thing to me many years ago when I was denied entry,'' she told her wistfully as they set off up the corridor together.

Nearly Headless Nick, Harry and Arabella noticed, was still holding Sir Patrick's rejection letter. "I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said.

''Yeah me too, I'd love to be able to show them what they're missing, you're a great ghost Nick and their idiots.''

Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks and Harry walked right through him. He wished he hadn't; it was like stepping through an icy shower. "Well there is something you could both do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry, Arabella - would I be asking too much - but no, you wouldn't want -"

"What is it?" said Harry.

''Yeah how can you know what we'll say if we don't' know what it is.'' Arabella countered back wisely.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth death day," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.

''That long wow.''

"Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this.

"Right." Nick said nodding "I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would both attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course - but I daresay you'd both rather go to the school feast?" He watched Harry and Arabella on tenterhooks.

"No," said Harry quickly, "I'll come -"

Arabella wanted to refuse but couldn't ''Yeah count me in too, we'll bring Ron and Hermione they'll love to come.'' she was already thinking if they were going to miss the feast then they'd' be missing it too.

"My dear boy and girl! Harry Potter and Arabella Black, at my death day party! And" - he hesitated, looking excited - "do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"

"Of-of course," said Harry.

''Yeah I'll happily tell them how great you are and how scary and that you really should be a part of them,'' Arabella said with a smile.

Nearly Headless Nick beamed at him and waved as the two walked off.

"A death day party?" said Hermione keenly when Harry and Arabella had changed at last and joined her and Ron in the common room. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!".

Arabella grinned ''Brilliant.''

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me..."

Arabella snorted ''Great pun Ron. And do you think I really want to be there when I could be eating chocolate, sweets, and food! but since we've got to go I told him you'd' both come and you both are whether you like it or not, Hermione has agreed and you'll agree too.'' she told them seriously ''If I have to miss out and be miserable then you two can as well.''

''Charming,'' Ron said shaking his head but gave her a small smile.

The rain was still lashing the windows, which were now inky black, but inside all looked bright and cheerful. The firelight glowed over the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of Fred and George Weasley, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. Fred had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people.

Harry and Arabella were at the point of telling Ron and Hermione about Filch and the Kwikispell course when the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly around the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, with accompanying explosions, drove both Filch and the Kwikispell envelope from both their minds.

By the time Halloween arrived, Harry and Arabella were regretting their rash promise to go to the death day party. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins had been carved into lanterns large enough for three men to sit in, and there were rumors that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

''I missed this the first year because of a bloody Troll and Quirrell and now I'm going to miss it again because of some ghosts.'' she sighed wistfully.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded Harry and Arabella bossily. "You both said you'd go to the death day party."

''Yeah I know but he'd helped us out of trouble with Filch and he made us feel guilty and..and it was Harrys' fault he agreed first which made me feel like I had to agree.''

''Hey!'' Harry said with a grin

''What it's true,'' she told him chuckling.

So at seven o'clock, Harry, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed their steps instead toward the dungeons.

The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step they took. As Harry shivered and drew his robes tightly around him, he heard what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered. They turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

''I don't' know but I already feel like topping myself,'' muttered Arabella quietly much to Ron and Harry's amusement and Hermione's disappointment.

"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome...so pleased you could come..." He swept off his plumed hat and bowed them inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested, wanting to warm up his feet.

''What's there to see besides a bunch of ghosts.'' whispered Arabella sarcastically ''You can see through them anyway.''

''Arabella don't' be rude.'' Hermione snapped at her

Harry and Ron chuckled and their friend when she poked her tongue out.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and they set off around the edge of the dance floor. They passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Harry wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.

"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle -"

"Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.

"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.

"She haunts a toilet?" Arabella asked confused and shocked.

"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it; it's awful trying to have a pee with her wailing at you -"

"Look, food!" said Ron.

''Food but there dead?'' Arabella deadpanned.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but next moment had stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous grey cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words, _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington died 31st October, 1492_ Harry watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.

"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.

"Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron.

''I agree with Ron,'' added Arabella weakly.

They had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in mid-air before them.

"Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously.

Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.

''Hey peeve's great work on bugging Filch earlier by the way''

''Thank you, my fellow troublemaker.'' Peeve's liked Arabella because she was a troublemaker like him. "Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Hermione.

''I've already eaten thanks, Peeves,'' Arabella said quickly quite pleased that she'd made up a lie on the spot.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"

''Oh come on Peeve's this is a little over the top isn't it even if it is kind of funny,'' Arabella said receiving a grin in return and a wink.

''Yes but it will be fun to see our friends reaction.''

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - er, hello, Myrtle."

The squat ghost of a girl had glided over. She had the glummest face Harry had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles. "What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."

Myrtle sniffed.

''Hi Myrtle, I'm Arabella Black.'' she tried saying politely hoping that it would help.

"Miss Granger was just talking about you -" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear.

"Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.

Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously. "You're making fun of me," she said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No - honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs.

"Oh, yeah -"

"She did -"

''You know Peeve's he likes to wind people up, I've never met you before actually,'' Arabella said kindly and was surprised to see Myrtle smile at her a little before it faded.

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.

''Peeves,'' Arabella said trying not to laugh but she suspected that peeves could see this for he just cackled.

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon.

Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply!"

"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.

Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh, yes," they lied.

''Yes, thanks for inviting us, Hermione and Ron were just as happy,'' she said to him.

"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent...It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra..."

The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. They and everyone else in the dungeon fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.

"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.

Through the dungeon, wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry started to clap, too but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.

The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leaped down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.

"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?" He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.

"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.

"Live 'uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Arabella Ron, and Hermione and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).

"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow -"

"I think," said Harry hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very - frightening and - er -"

"Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!"

''Actually he didn't Nick's a great guy and he can be scary when he wants to, it's not his fault his head wasn't' fully cut off it was the executioner who didn't' do their job properly, your missing out on a great guy you know, everyone thinks he's great the younger ones are scared of him however,'' Arabella told him standing up for Nick.

"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight. " _My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow..."_ But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd was turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers.

Harry was very cold by now, not to mention hungry.

"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.

''Me either I'm going to have a bloody headache if we stay any longer,'' Arabella said sighing.

"Let's go," Harry agreed.

They backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at them, and a minute later was hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

''Hmm I hope not let's go I'm starving.''

And then Harry heard it. _"...rip...tear...kill..._ " It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice he had heard in Lockhart's office. He stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, listening with all his might, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what're you -?"

"It's that voice again - shut up a minute -"

_"...soo hungry...for so long..."_

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and Ron and Hermione froze, watching him. _"...kill...time to kill..."_ The voice was growing fainter. Harry was sure it was moving away - moving upward. A mixture of fear and excitement gripped him as he stared at the dark ceiling; _how could it be moving upward? Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didn't matter?_ "This way," he shouted, and he began to run, up the stairs, into the entrance hall. It was no good hoping to hear anything here, the babble of talk from the Halloween feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, Ron and Hermione clattering behind him.

"Harry, what're we -"

"SHH!"

Harry strained his ears. Distantly, from the floor above, and growing fainter still, he heard the voice: _"...I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD_!" His stomach lurched - "It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, and ignoring Ron's and Hermione's bewildered faces, he ran up the next flight of steps three at a time, trying to listen over his own pounding footsteps - Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Ron and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage Arabella had no problems with keeping up with him and was fine.

"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping the sweat from his face. "I couldn't hear anything..."

''Me either but I could hear something, not sure what they were saying,'' Arabella commented.

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor. "Look!" Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches. _'the chamber of secrets has been opened. enemies of the heir, beware._ '

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All three of them realized what it was at once, and leaped backward with a splash. Mrs. Norris.

''What's with the water,'' muttered Arabella.

The caretaker's cat was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here."

"Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly.

"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here."

''Filch see's us he'll go spare.'' Arabella said ''Sad to see it dead but she was a pain in the arse I'm sure no-one will miss her really.''

''Ara that's terrible.''

''It's the truth though but I know someone who will want out heads if were caught Filch.'' But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

''Shut up Malfoy.'' Arabella snarled at him although looking at everyone she could see them looking at her in fear and mistrust and she knew they were thinking of her family name and who her family was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this update and continue to read and review. Now there wont be another chapter update for awhile I got offered a Job Wednesday and I start training on Monday 26th March 2018 so I'm going to be busy and my job will be shift work, earliest start will be 7:45am and latest finish 11pm. 
> 
> So until I'm settled and in a routine I wont be posting as I got to edit and all that good stuff. However once I am settled I will work out my schedule and set a day when I will update so people will always know to expect an update the same day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy :D Oh and please review it would mean a lot I don't' seem to have many people commenting, although no flamers please, this is AU if you don't like it don't' read it simple as that. 
> 
> ALSO Please read my A/N at the end there is some important information.

What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. And his popping eyes fell on Harry and Arabella. "You!" he screeched. "You! You've both murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"

''It wasn't Harry and it wasn't me who killed your bloody cat!'' said Arabella standing in front of Harry protectively. ''We wouldn't want to go near the thing.''

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Black."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape.

''Bloody ponse,'' muttered Arabella she could have sworn she saw a slight smile on McGonagall's' lips but she shook her head As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Ron, Arabella, and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..'' Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands.

''Yes like you knew how to handle Pixies that took your wand, I know Professor very clever arent' you.'' came Arabella's sarcastic comment again she could have sworn she saw McGonagall give a small smile she could have sworn she saw a slight movement on Snape as well but shook it off there was definitely no chance of Snape cracking a smile the miserable git she did see Dumbledore's eyes twinkle a little.

Much as he detested Filch, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

"...I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once ...

''Professor forgive me but perhaps you should be quiet so the headmaster can find out what happened, and tell your tales to people who care another time.''

Professor McGonagall looked away quickly ''She's quite right Gilderoy, Professor Dumbledore needs to concentrate.''

At last, Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But now, I cannot say..."

"Ask them!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry and Arabella.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"They did it, they did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what they wrote on the wall! they found - in my office - they know I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "they know I'm a Squib!" he finished.

''We never touched the cat, I spend most my time trying to avoid her so why would I go near her!'' snapped Arabella losing her temper at being accused of something she didn't' do it really pissed her off ''I didn't do anything neither did he and I'd like it if you didn't blame me for something I actually didn't do''

''Miss Black''

''Sorry Professor but I don't appreciate being accused of something I didn't do.''

"I never touched Mrs. Norris either!" Harry said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "And I don't even know what a Squib is."

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikispell letter!"

''We didn't touch anything we were waiting for you to come back so we could have permission to leave,'' Arabella told him.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's and Arabella's sense of foreboding increased; they were sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do them any good.

"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't they at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "...there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -"

''Professor, Nick asked us to go and we couldn't' say no to him it would have been rude I didn't' want to go because I'd miss out on food and food is very' important to me but like I said it would be rude not to so I dragged Hermione and Ron along with Harry and I thinking If we had to suffer then so should they so we didn't bother going to the great hall because honestly, I would have ended up staying,'' Arabella told them all calmly.

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Why go up to that corridor?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and then Arabella. "Because - because -" Harry said, his heart thumping very fast; something told him it would sound very far-fetched if he told them he had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but he could hear, "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," he said.

''And well it's a party full of ghosts I was getting a headache the smell of there food was gross and it was freezing in there so we left early I'm sure you would have done the same Professor.'' she tried to say politely she hated Snape with a passion and well she knew that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were pretty rubbish of making up excuses on the spot.

"So you left to go to bed without any supper?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face. "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

''No they don't it's all rotten.'' Muttered Arabella.

''And we weren't hungry," said Ron loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.

Snape's nasty smile widened.

''He's right sir we weren't hungry after seeing the food they had with rot and whatever else was on their food, despite what our stomachs say our minds can't forget what we saw.'' she watched smugly as his smirk fell from his face briefly. ha, take that grease stain she thought mentally.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter and Black are not being entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if they were deprived of certain privileges until they are ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel they should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until they are ready, to be honest."

"Really, Severus," said Professor McGonagall sharply, "I see no reason to stop them playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter or Black has done anything wrong."

Dumbledore was giving Harry and Arabella a searching look. His twinkling light- blue gaze made Harry and Arabella feel as though they were being X-rayed. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," he said firmly.

Snape looked furious. So did Filch.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

''You ran out the room leaving us to stop the pixies you set free after you lost your wand saying some made up spell that a child would come up with.'' Arabella said rolling her eyes ''I doubt Mr. Filch wants his cat to die if you mess up the potion because you bragged you could do it nor would the headmaster want to see you accidentally blow yourself up, after all, that would be a lot of forms to fill in and who wants to do more paperwork than they have to.'' she sighed and then muttered quietly under her breath ''even if it would get rid of you'' which only Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and her friends picked up.

''2 points from Gryffindor for speaking back to a Professor.'' Professor McGonagall said.

Arabella wanted to argue but least it was only 2 points it could have been worse she suspected that the professor agreed with her.

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to Harry, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione.

They went, as quickly as they could without actually running. When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind them. Harry squinted at his friends' darkened faces. "D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"

Arabella shook her head ''No I heard something as well but I wasn't sure what it was to me it didn't' speak it was just a bunch of sounds jumbled.

"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

Something in Ron's voice made Harry ask, "You do believe me, don't you?"

''Course I do I know you and Ara wouldn't lie," said Ron quickly. "But -you must admit it's weird...''

"I know it's weird," said Harry. "The whole thing's weird. What was that writing on the wall about? The Chamber Has Been Opened... What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once... might've been Bill..."

''Yeah I remember hearing something before as well.'' Arabella joined in

"And what on earth's a Squib?" said Harry.

To his surprise, Ron stifled a snigger.

"Ron it isn't' funny'' she then turned to Harry ''A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Arabella told them and seeing his confused luck explained more. ''Squibs are born into pureblood families mostly but never manifest there magic they can see magic and things but can't do any because there isn't enough magic in them to power spells personally its' the whole need of inbreeding's fault every magical family are related somehow due to it'' she said with a small smile. "He's bitter that's what he is, and if he is a squib then I can understand why being around people with magic constantly."

A clock chimed somewhere. "Midnight," said Harry. "We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else."

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Harry had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly' and 'looking happy."

Ginny Weasley seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover. "But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her bracingly. "Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking -" Ron added hastily as Ginny blanched.

''Ron!'' Arabella said rolling her eyes ''Ignore him, Ginny, thing's will get better you'll see, and besides they won't let anything happen to you neither will I.''

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry, Arabella or Ron get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.

Harry along with Arabella had been held back in Potions, where Snape had made them stay behind to scrape tubeworms off the desks. After a hurried lunch, they went upstairs to meet Ron in the library and saw Justin Finch- Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward him.

Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

''Well that's not rude at all is it git!'' muttered Arabella angrily not just that but she'd been getting some odd looks since the morning at breakfast she knew somehow that they were thinking she was the one responsible for the writing on the wall she was, after all, a Black she figured that they probably assumed it was Harry as well.

''I know, I don't get it, I've had a few weird looks.''

''Me too, then again trouble has happened at Hogwarts I was in the area and I'm a Black and I'd happily bet you that they think I'm responsible''

Harry and Arabella found Ron at the back of the library, measuring his History of Magic homework. Professor Binns had asked for a three-foot-long composition on 'The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards'. "I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short'' said Ron furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll. "And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny. "

"Where is she?" asked Harry, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.

"Somewhere over there," said Ron, pointing along the shelves. "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

''Wouldn't surprise me, I hope she talks to us soon,'' she told them frowning as she like Harry and Ron pulled her own homework out and groaned at the thought of even doing it she hated History of magic she never listened and always fell asleep.

Harry told Ron about Justin Finch-Fletchley running away from him and Ara.

"Dunno why you care. I thought he was a bit of an idiot," said Ron, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. "All that junk about Lockhart being so great -"

''I know but well it's annoying it's not like he's given us a reason for truning away from us I mean I'm not stupid neither is Harry we've seen the strange looks we've got since this morning I know what people say about me Ron I'm a Black it's how it is for me but it's still really irritating,'' she told him as her hair turned a very dark blue out of her worry before turning back to her natural colour when Hermione approached them looking like she might speak with them.

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them. "All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," she said, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" said Harry.

''Yeah I mean what's so interesting the book,'' Arabella asked her hair turquoise in her happiness that their friend was talking to them even if it was to complain about not finding a book.

"The same reason everyone else wants it," said Hermione, "to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What's that?" said Harry quickly.

"That's just it. I can't remember," said Hermione, biting her lip. "And I can't find the story anywhere else -"

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't," said Hermione, suddenly severe. "You've had ten days to finish it -"

"I only need another two inches, come on -"

''Me too, I've tried really hard I can't help it the lesson always puts me to sleep, just let me look it over It's not like I'm going to copy it.'' Arabella pleaded but Hermione wasn't' budging ''Fine.'' she said sighing. The bell rang. Ron, Arabella, Harry, and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering.

History of Magic was the dullest subject on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classes was his entering the room through the blackboard. Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind him in an armchair in front of the staff room fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest since.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until nearly everyone in the class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been speaking for half an hour when something happened that had never happened before. Hermione put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed. While Arabella was staring off into space and thinking of a prank she was going to pull on Draco and Pansy if she was lucky enough.

"Miss - er -?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione in a clear voice.  
Dean Thomas, who had been sitting with his mouth hanging open, gazing out of the window, jerked out of his trance; Lavender Brown's head came up off her arms and Neville Longbottom's elbow slipped off his desk and Arabella was soon snapped out of her pranking thoughts as she looked to her friend.

Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers." He stuttered to a halt. Hermione's hand was waving in the air again. "Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Harry was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that I suppose." He peered at Hermione as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale -" But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Harry could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets...You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. "Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. "Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

''Three guesses who the unworthy's were supposed to be,'' muttered Arabella to her three friends getting a nod from both Harry and Ron.

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed. "The whole thing is nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Hermione's hand was back in the air. "Sir - what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But, sir," said Seamus Finnigan, "if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty," said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing -"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati Patil, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it -"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore -"

"But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't -" began Dean Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!"

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told Harry, Arabella, and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner. "But I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff. I wouldn't be in his house if you paid me. Honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home...''

Hermione nodded fervently, but Harry didn't say anything. His stomach had just dropped unpleasantly. He looked over and saw that Arabella looked a little pale as well.

Harry had never told Ron and Hermione that the Sorting Hat had seriously considered putting him in Slytherin. He could remember, as though it was yesterday, the small voice that had spoken in his ear when he'd placed the hat on his head a year before: _You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that..._ But Harry, who had already heard of Slytherin House's reputation for turning out Dark wizards, had thought desperately, Not Slytherin! and the hat had said, _Oh, well, if you're sure... better be Gryffindor..._ He also knew that like him Arabella hadn't told Ron or Hermione either.

As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevy went past.

"Hiya, Harry!"

"Hello, Colin," said Harry automatically.

"Harry, Arabella - Harry - a boy in my class has been saying you're-'' But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you both?" Hermione wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry, his stomach dropping another inch or so as he suddenly remembered the way Justin Finch- Fletchley had run away from him at lunchtime.

''Hmm and probably that I am his accomplice or something or I'm controlling him or something evil like that since I'm a Black after all,'' Arabella said through gritted teeth

"People here believe anything," said Ron in crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty.

"D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked his friends.

"I don't know," Hermione said, frowning. "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be - well - human."

As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened. They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message " _The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened._ "

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard," Ron muttered. They looked at each other. The corridor was deserted.

"Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues.

''Maybe we can find something,'' Arabella muttered.

''Scorch marks!" Harry said. "Here - and here -"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione. "This is funny..."

Harry got up and crossed to the window next to the message on the wall. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

''Why are their millions of spiders,'' Arabella asked confused looking at them.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" said Hermione wonderingly.

"No," said Harry, "have you, Ron? Ron?" He looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run. "What's up?" said Harry.

"I - don't - like - spiders," said Ron tensely.

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders in Potions loads of times-''

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window. "I just don't like the way they move...

Hermione giggled but Arabella burst out laughing ''OH NO! Ron, there's one behind you.''

''Arghhh'' Ron yelled running to the opposite corridor. "It's not funny," said Ron, fiercely. "If you must know when I was three, Fred turned my - my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick... You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and... "  
He broke off, shuddering. Hermione was obviously still trying not to laugh. Feeling they had better get off the subject, Harry said, "Remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"It was about here," said Ron, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing. "Level with this door." He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter?" said Harry.

"Can't go in there," said Ron gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," said Hermione, standing up and coming over. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."

''Oh no,'' Arabella said sighing remembering the ghost at Nick's Death Day party.

Hermione ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign opened the door. It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Harry had ever set foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"  
Harry, Arabella, and Ron went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girls' bathroom," she said, eyeing Ron and Harry suspiciously. "They're not girls."

''Well that is debatable in Ron's case anyway,'' Arabella said snickering ignoring Ron's look.

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how er - nice it is in here." She waved vaguely at the dirty old mirror and the damp floor.

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle, staring at him.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask -"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I do have feelings, you know, even if I am dead -"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Hermione. "Harry only -"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"We wanted to ask you if you've seen anything funny lately," said Arabella quickly. "Because a cat was attacked right outside your front door on Halloween."

"Did you see anyone near here that night?" said Harry.

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself Then, of course, I remembered that I'm - that I'm "

"Already dead," said Ron helpfully Ron yelped when he felt Ara's foot collided with his leg.

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all over them and vanishing from sight, although from the direction of her muffled sobs, she had come to rest somewhere in the U-bend.

Harry and Ron stood with their mouths open, but Hermione shrugged wearily and said, "Honestly, that was almost cheerful for Myrtle... Come on, let's go."

''If that's cheerful I dread to think what Happy would be,'' said Arabella sarcastically.

Harry had barely closed the door on Myrtle's gurgling sobs when a loud voice made all three of them jump.

"RON!" Percy Weasley had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face.

"That's a girls' bathroom!" he gasped. "What were you -?"

"Just having a look around," Ron shrugged. "Clues, you know -"

Percy swelled in a manner that reminded Harry forcefully of Mrs. Weasley.

"Get - away - from - there -" Percy said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms. "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner -"

"Why shouldn't we be here?" said Ron hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy. "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny," said Percy fiercely, "but she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business -"

"You don't care about Ginny," said Ron, whose ears were now reddening. "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy -"

"Five points from Gryffindor!" Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge. "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work or I'll write to Mum!" And he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.

Harry, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione chose seats as far as possible from Percy in the common room that night. Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework. When he reached absently for his wand to remove the smudges, it ignited the parchment. Fuming almost as much as his homework, Ron slammed The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 shut. To Harry's surprise, Hermione followed suit.

"Who can it be, though?" she said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Let's think," said Ron in mock puzzlement. "Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum?" He looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked back, unconvinced. "If you're talking about Malfoy -"

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him - `You'll be next, Mudbloods!'- come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him -"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione skeptically.

"Look at his family," said Harry, closing his books, too. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son...

''I don't know Ron, yeah Malfoy would love for it if all the muggle-borns suddenly died but if he was the heir he'd be boasting and making pointed comments towards us and Hermione especially, even you know how much he boasts, although he is slimy and evil I don't think he's the heir but I wouldn't surprise if he knew more about it or possibly who opened it.''

"Well," said Hermione cautiously, "I suppose it's possible and he is rather boastful like Ara said.''

"But how do we prove it?" said Harry darkly.

"There might be a way," said Hermione slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy. "Of course, it would be difficult. And dangerous, very dangerous. We'd be breaking about fifty school rules, I expect -"

"If in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you will let us know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible," Ron said while Harry laughed.

''Yeah Ara's the only one who can become someone else-'' Harry suddenly stopped seeing Hermione shaking her head.

"No, it's not," said Hermione. "All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion."

"What's that?" said Ron and Harry together.

''Are you nuts!'' Arabella asked in shock at her friend and then chuckled ''Well, I'm pleased to see that we've managed to corrupt you a little.''

Hermione shook her head at her friend "Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago -"

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

''Ron shut it a moment,'' Arabella told him punching him softly in the arm.

"It transforms you into somebody else. Think about it! We could change into three of the Slytherins accept Ara she can morph into someone. No one would know it was us. Malfoy would probably tell us anything. He's probably boasting about it in the Slytherin common room right now if only we could hear him."

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Ron, frowning.

"What if we were stuck looking like three of the Slytherins forever? I mean it's all right for Ara she can change back."

"It wears off after a while," said Hermione, waving her hand impatiently. "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called Moste Potente Potions and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," said Ron, "if we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"I think," said Hermione, "that if we made it sound as though we were just interested in the theory, we might stand a chance...''

"Oh, come on, no teacher's going to fall for that," said Ron. "They'd have to be really thick..."

Arabella's eyes lit up and she laughed ''Like Lockhart, just flutter your eyelashes or say how wonderful he is and he'd happily give permission they guys loves himself so much that he wouldn't think you were using him hahaha-'' but she was soon cut off by Harry's gasp ''What?''

''That's it, brilliant Ara,'' Harry exclaimed with a grin.

''What's brilliant.'' she trailed off before her eyes widened ''Ahhhh well the question is who's going to see him because put me in a room with him I'd be sick or maybe hex the git and he wouldn't believe me anyway I mean I know he's stupid but he's not that stupid I've made it quite clear what I think of him.''

Ron nodded ''He is a git but who's' going.''

''Hermione can we already know she thinks he smells like roses and hung the moon then again he probably did he's probably been to the moon as well,'' she said snorting.

''He's not that bad really, he's done so much.''

''Seriously Hermione I like you and you're my friend and you incredibly clever but right now I'm seriously thinking you've lost your mind and acting really stupid and was you not in the room when he released the pixies, said a fake spell, lost his wand and did a runner.''

''She's right you know,'' Ron said nodding

''Never mind who's right, Hermione you'll have to go to Lockhart and get a note.''

Hermione nodded happily to get the chance to speak to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after finishing my first day Yesterday, my shifts are going to be constantly changing, so I wont be able to choose a day that I will post and stick to just that so you'll all just have to have a chapter when I can post, I've got a new strategy right now, it's type up more chapters I've got a couple more after this already written and edited, I plan over my long weekend to edit the rest so they'll be ready to go when I post and I plan to have more written before next Tuesday, so enjoy this chapter I thought I'd treat you all.
> 
> So sit tight as another chapter will be coming to you shortly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm finally able to give you all another chapter, however I can't give a day that I will update as my shift pattern doesn't allow that. 
> 
> Please all read my A/N at the end it will give you a little more info on updating this story also enjoy your update guys.

since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Professor Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages from his books to them and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had been unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

Harry was hauled to the front of the class during their very next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf If he hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, he would have refused to do it.

Arabella burst out laughing getting a glare from Harry but she couldn't help it that was until Lockhart went on about werewolves.

"Nice loud howl, Harry - exactly - and then, if you'll believe it, I pounced - like this - slammed him to the floor - thus with one hand, I managed to hold him down - with my other, I put my wand to his throat -I then screwed up my remaining strength and performed the immensely complex Homorphus Charm - he let out a piteous moan - go on, Harry - higher than that - good - the fur vanished - the fangs shrank - and he turned back into a man. Simple, yet effective - and another village will remember me forever as the hero who delivered them from the monthly terror of werewolf attacks."

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework - compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"

The class began to leave. Harry returned to the back of the room, where Ron, Arabella, and Hermione were waiting.

"Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "All right... "

''As if he'd get close enough to a werewolf the git he knows nothing there is no cure, nor spell to change someone back from a werewolf and to human again! and no human would have survived they would have killed him before he had a chance to turn and run.'' she spat angrily

''Uh Ara, calm down your hair's gone bright red and your eyes have turned as well.''

''Yeah it's alright we know he's a lousy teacher don't' let him get to you.''

''Besides how come you know so much about werewolves I mean I know nothing about them really.''

Arabella froze ''Oh uh I read about them once that's all nothing to it really but come on vampires? Werewolves? seriously next we'll find he's confronted a dragon and had tea with it.'' she said shaking her head.

''Okay here it goes'' Hermione muttered as she approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand, Harry and Ron right behind her Arabella stood back behind them not wanting to be close to him.

"Er - Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to - to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading." She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it - I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in Gadding with Ghouls about slow-acting venoms-''

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer -" she ignored Ara's snort and fake gagging sounds.

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill. "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Ron's face. "I usually save it for book-signings."

''Night signing, there you go Ron.'' Arabella snickered making Ron grin.

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione. "So, Harry," said Lockhart, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player you to Arabella''

''Miss Black and thanks.''

Lockhart smiled winningly at her thinking she was genuine ''I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players...''

''Less able? I'm a good player our captain say's how great Harry and I both are we are a great team.'' Arabella told him miffed.

Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried off after Ron and Hermione dragging Ara behind them.

"I don't believe it," Harry said as the four of them examined the signature on the note. "He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless git Like Ara said," said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed -"

"He is not a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly as they half ran toward the library.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year -"

''And smiled at you whilst charming you doesn't mean he's not useless Hermione it just means that he's only got his looks going for him well he's not exactly handsome more like a woman than a man'' Arabella continued.

They soon dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture. "Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Arabella chuckled ''Of course if you batter your eyelashes and say how great he is I'm sure he'd sign you a photo.''

Hermione glared at her friend and turned back to Madam Pince.

Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book. Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Hermione had overridden Ron's objections by pointing out that it was the last place anyone in their right minds would go, so they were guaranteed some privacy. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them.

Hermione opened Moste Potente Potions carefully, and the three of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section. Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people. Harry sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione as they scanned the recipe. "Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass," she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store- cupboard, we can help ourselves... Oooh, look, powdered horn of a bicorn - don't know where we're going to get that - shredded skin of a boomslang -. that'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it -"

Hermione continued as though she hadn't heard him. "We don't have to worry about that yet, though, because we add those bits last...''

''Bet you wished you were a Metamorphamagi don't you,'' she told them grinning.

Ron turned, speechless, to Harry, who had another worry. "D'you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione? Shredded skin of a boomslang, that's definitely not in the students' cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores? I don't know if this is a good idea...

Hermione shut the book with a snap. "Well, if you two are going to chicken out, fine," she said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual. "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in''

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"

''Guys you leave the distraction to me I have a plan Harry and Ron can help me but it's time for another prank on old grease stain, not pranked him since we've been back.'' she gave them a real mischevious grin that made them all shudder

''Don't' do anything illegal.''

''Relax I'm not going to kill him Hermione, and I'm not going to hurt him...well the only way I'm going to hurt him is by his blood pressure I'm willing to bet he'll be angry and red enough to fry an egg,'' she said chuckling deeply.

''Merlin you can be scary.''

''Thanks,'' Arabella said smiling brightly.

"How long will it take to make, anyway?" said Harry as Hermione, looking happier, opened the book again.

"Well, since the fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days ... I'd say it'd be ready in about a month if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" said Ron. "Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" But Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously again, and he added swiftly, "But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."

However, while Hermione was checking that the coast was clear for them to leave the bathroom, Ron muttered to Harry and Arabella, "It'll be a lot less hassle if you can just knock Malfoy off his broom tomorrow.

''Oh I totally agree just don't get caught yeah Harry,'' Arabella said chuckling.

Harry woke early on Saturday morning and lay for a while thinking about the coming Quidditch match. He was nervous, mainly at the thought of what Wood would say if Gryffindor lost, but also at the idea of facing a team mounted on the fastest racing brooms gold could buy. He had never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. After half an hour of lying there with his insides churning, he got up, dressed, and went down to breakfast early, where he found the rest of the Gryffindor team huddled at the long, empty table, all looking uptight and not speaking much.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish Harry and Arabella good luck as they entered the locker rooms. The team pulled on their scarlet Gryffindor robes, then sat down to listen to Wood's usual pre-match pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," he began. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We've trained harder than they have, we've been flying in all weathers -"

"Too true," muttered George Weasley. "I haven't been properly dry since August

"- and we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime, Malfoy, buy his way onto their team." Chest heaving with emotion, Wood turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them that a Seeker has to have something more than a rich father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry, because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"So no pressure, Harry," said Fred, winking at him.

''Chill out Oliver, we got talent and skill they just got brooms, we are a team and work well together we'll win this besides Harry's the best seeker.''

''Yes that may be true but still-''

''Well do our best,'' Angelina added from beside her Arabella along with her friend Katie.

''Okay good.'' Wood said taking a deep breath.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their boos and hisses heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Wood to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three ... two ... one. . .

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch.

"All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Malfoy, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom.

Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that he felt it ruffle his hair as it passed.

"Close one, Harry!" said George, streaking past him with his club in his hand, ready to knock the Bludger back toward a Slytherin. Harry saw George give the Bludger a powerful whack in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.

Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. He could hear the Bludger whistling along behind him. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one player like this; it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible...

Fred Weasley was waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. "Gotcha!" Fred yelled happily, but he was wrong; as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

It had started to rain; Harry felt heavy drops fall onto his face, splattering onto his glasses. He didn't have a clue what was going on in the rest of the game until he heard Lee Jordan, who was commentating, say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero''

The Slytherins' superior brooms were clearly doing their jobs, and meanwhile, the mad Bludger was doing all it could to knock Harry out of the air. Fred and George were now flying so close to him on either side that Harry could see nothing at all except their flailing arms and had no chance to look for the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's - tampered - with - this - Bludger -" Fred grunted, swinging his bat with all his might at it as it launched a new attack on Harry.

"We need a timeout," said George, trying to signal to Wood and stop the Bludger breaking Harry's nose at the same time.

Wood had obviously got the message. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger.

"What's going on?" said Wood as the Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. "We're being flattened. Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina and Arabella scoring?"

"We were twenty feet above them, stopping the other Bludger from murdering Harry, Oliver," said George angrily. "Someone's fixed it - it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it."

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then..." said Wood, anxiously.

''Doesn't mean no one can hex the thing Wood,'' Arabella said frowning as she looked at her friend concerned she'd seen the twins helping him

''Princess is right that Bludger has it in for him,'' Fred added.

Madam Hooch was walking toward them. Over her shoulder, Harry could see the Slytherin team jeering and pointing in his direction.

"Listen," said Harry as she came nearer and nearer, "with you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back to the rest of the team and let me deal with the rogue one."

"Don't be thick," said Fred. "It'll take your head off."

Wood was looking from Harry to the Weasleys.

''Oliver, this is insane," said Alicia Spinner angrily. "You can't let Harry deal with that thing on his own. Let's ask for an inquiry -''

"If we stop now, we'll have to forfeit the match!" said Harry. "And we're not losing to Slytherin just because of a crazy Bludger! Come on, Oliver, tell them to leave me alone!"

"This is all your fault," George said angrily to Wood. " 'Get the Snitch or die trying,' what a stupid thing to tell him -"

Madam Hooch had joined them.

''I know this is bad guys we really shouldn't take this chance but Quidditch has always been rough but it really is up to Harry he's the seeker and he's the one who is being attacked, I personally want Harry to be safe and not risk getting his head caved in by a hexed Bludger and I'm telling you it's tampered with bit like Harry's broom was last year,'' Arabella said sighing.

"Ready to resume play?" she asked Wood.

Wood looked at the determined look on Harry's face. "All right," he said. "Fred, George, you heard Harry leave him alone and let him deal with the Bludger on his own."

''Harry are you sure.''

''Yes Ara we need to win this, had it been one of the other houses then yeah I'd enquire but it's Slytherin and''

''Malfoy, yeah I know I'd do the same I'd do anything to get the chance to ruin Malfoy's chances and Slytherin's that and we just know Malfoy will be cockier than he already is.''

Harry nodded and smiled at her before they all mounted their brooms again.

The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and heard the telltale whoosh of the Bludger behind him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. Slightly dizzy, he nevertheless kept his eyes wide open, rain was speckling his glasses and ran up his nostrils as he hung upside down, avoiding another fierce dive from the Bludger. He could hear laughter from the crowd; he knew he must look very stupid, but the rogue Bludger was heavy and couldn't change direction as quickly as Harry could; he began a kind of roller-coaster ride around the edges of the stadium, squinting through the silver sheets of rain to the Gryffindor goal posts, where Adrian Pucey was trying to get past Wood.

A whistling in Harry's ear told him the Bludger had just missed him again; he turned right over and sped in the opposite direction.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yelled Malfoy as Harry was forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him; and then, glaring back at Malfoy in hatred, he saw it - the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches above Malfoy's left ear - and Malfoy, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it.

For an agonizing moment, Harry hung in midair, not daring to speed toward Malfoy in case he looked up and saw the Snitch.

WHAM.

He had stayed still a second too long. The Bludger had hit him at last, smashed into his elbow, and Harry felt his arm break. Dimly, dazed by the searing pain in his arm, he slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling uselessly at his side - the Bludger came pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face - Harry swerved out of the way, one idea firmly lodged in his numb brain: get to Malfoy.

Through a haze of rain and pain he dived for the shimmering, sneering face below him and saw its eyes widen with fear: Malfoy thought Harry was attacking him.

"What the -" he gasped, careening out of Harry's way.

Harry took his remaining hand off his broom and made a wild snatch; he felt his fingers close on the cold Snitch but was now only gripping the broom with his legs, and there was a yell from the crowd below as he headed straight for the ground, trying hard not to pass out.

With a splattering thud, he hit the mud and rolled off his broom. His arm was hanging at a very strange angle; riddled with pain, he heard, as though from a distance, a good deal of whistling and shouting. He focused on the Snitch clutched in his good hand. "Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won." And he fainted. He came around, rain falling on his face, still lying on the field, with someone leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth. "Oh, no, not you," he moaned.

''Hey leave him alone,'' Arabella muttered kneeling by her friend.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks...''He tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby.

''Yeah he'd rather not end up worse than he is you know or maybe with more broken bones because you got the spell wrong,'' Arabella said sarcastically.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times -"

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" said Harry through clenched teeth.

"He should really, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who couldn't help grinning even though his Seeker was injured. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, Id say -" Through the thicket of legs around him, Harry spotted Fred and George Weasley, wrestling the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up a terrific fight.

"Stand back," said Lockhart, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No - don't -" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm.

''OI don't you ever listen to what people say he's said no and 'N-o' spells no.'' Arabella snapped at the professor.

''Really I'm-'' Harry began when a strange and unpleasant sensation started at his shoulder and spread all the way down to his fingertips. It felt as though his arm was being deflated. He didn't dare look at what was happening. He had shut his eyes, his face turned away from his arm, but his worst fears were realized as the people above him gasped and Colin Creevey began clicking away madly. His arm didn't hurt anymore - nor did it feel remotely like an arm.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Black, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit."

''No longer broken there's none left bloody hell that wasn't even a spell!'' Arabella said shaking her head ''Still think he's great Hermione.'' she said looking at her friend sarcastically.

As Harry got to his feet, he felt strangely lopsided. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his right side. What he saw nearly made him pass out again. Poking out of the end of his robes was what looked like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. He tried to move his fingers. Nothing happened.

Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them just like Ara had said.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all pleased. "You should have come straight to me!" she raged, holding up the sad, limp remainder of what, half an hour before, had been a working arm. "I can mend bones in a second - but growing them back - "

"You will be able to, won't you?" said Harry desperately.

"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful," said Madam Pomfrey grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night...

''We tried Madam P, but Lockhart didn't' take no for an answer you know I don't' think he understands the word no.''

Hermione and Arabella waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff the rubbery, boneless arm into a sleeve.

"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as he pulled Harry's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry had wanted to debone he would have asked Ara was right.''

"Anyone can make a mistake," said Hermione. "And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"

''Mistake! seriously, Hermione, I know you fancy him but this is ridiculous what would you have done if he'd killed Harry or done something irreversible would you still say 'oh anyone can make a mistake' then?'' she said scoffing ignoring her friends blushing face.

"No," said Harry answering Hermione whilst getting into bed. "But it doesn't do anything else either." As he swung himself onto the bed, his arm flapped pointlessly.

Hermione, Arabella, and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labeled Skele-Gro. "You're in for a rough night," she said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to him. "Regrowing bones is a nasty business.

''Harry just a warning it's foul,'' she said to her friend she'd remembered taking the stuff before

So was taking the Skele-Gro. It burned Harry's mouth and throat as it went down, making him cough and splutter. Still tut-tutting about dangerous sports and inept teachers, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving Ron and Hermione to help Harry gulp down some water.

"We won, though," said Ron, a grin breaking across his face. "That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face ... he looked ready to kill...''

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger," said Hermione darkly.

''Actually, I don't think the bludger was him for once I'm standing up for him I must be going insane but well he'd have needed his wand and were not allowed them when we play.''

"True but we can add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion," said Harry, sinking back onto his pillows. "I hope it tastes better than this stuff.

''No chance of that Harry I can't tell you how pleased I am at being a Metamorph the potion smells like shit and probably tastes like it as well''

"If it's got bits of Slytherins in it that wouldn't surprise me but You've got to be joking," said Ron.

''No I'm not joking and neither is Hermione.''

The door of the hospital wing burst open at that moment. Filthy and soaking wet, the rest of the Gryffindor team had arrived to see Harry.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy." They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice; they gathered around Harry's bed and were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!" And Harry was left alone, with nothing to distract him from the stabbing pains in his limp arm.

Hours and hours later, Harry woke quite suddenly in the pitch blackness and gave a small yelp of pain: His arm now felt full of large splinters. For a second, he thought that was what had woken him. Then, with a thrill of horror, he realized that someone was sponging his forehead in the dark.

"Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "Dobby!"

The house-elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Harry through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose.

"Harry Potter came back to school," he whispered miserably.

"Dobby warned and warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"

Harry heaved himself up on his pillows and pushed Dobby's sponge away. "What're you doing here?" he said. "And how did you know I missed the train?"

Dobby's lip trembled and Harry was seized by a sudden suspicion.

"It was you!" he said slowly. "You stopped the barrier from letting us through!"

"Indeed yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hands afterward" - he showed Harry ten long, bandaged fingers - "but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and never did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!" He was rocking backward and forward, shaking his ugly head. "Dobby was 'so shocked when he heard Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, he let his master's dinner burn! Such a flogging Dobby never had, sir...''

Harry slumped back onto his pillows. "You nearly got Ron, Arabella and me expelled," he said fiercely. "You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby, or I might strangle you."

Dobby smiled weakly. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home." He blew his nose on a corner of the filthy pillowcase he wore, looking so pathetic that Harry felt his anger ebb away in spite of himself. "Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" he asked curiously.

"This, sir?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever." Dobby mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter must go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make -"

"Your Bludger?" said Harry, anger rising once more. "What d'you mean, your Bludger? You made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir, never kill you!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wants to save Harry Potter's life! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew!" Dobby groaned, more tears dripping onto his ragged pillowcase. "If he knew what he means to us, to the lowly, the enslaved, we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, sir! We house-elfs were treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir," he admitted, drying his face on the pillowcase. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the Dark days would never end, sit... And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more''

Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby..."

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me, Dobby!" He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen - go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous -"

"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber really has been opened -"

"Harry Potter risks his own life for his friends!" moaned Dobby in a kind of miserable ecstasy. "So noble! So valiant! But he must save himself, he must, Harry Potter must not -" Dobby suddenly froze, his bat ears quivering. Harry heard it, too. There were footsteps coming down the passageway outside.

"Dobby must go!" breathed the elf, terrified. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. He slumped back into bed, his eyes on the dark doorway to the hospital wing as the footsteps drew nearer.

The next moment, Dumbledore was backing into the dormitory, wearing a long woolly dressing gown and a nightcap. He was carrying one end of what looked like a statue. Professor McGonagall appeared a second later, carrying its feet. Together, they heaved it onto a bed. "Get Madam Pomfrey," whispered Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall hurried past the end of Harry's bed out of sight.

Harry lay quite still, pretending to be asleep. He heard urgent voices, and then Professor McGonagall swept back into view, closely followed by Madam Pomfrey, who was pulling a cardigan on over her nightdress. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore, bending over the statue on the bed.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs.

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

Harry's stomach gave a horrible lurch. Slowly and carefully, he raised himself a few inches so he could look at the statue on the bed. A ray of moonlight lay across its staring face. It was Colin Creevey. His eyes were wide and his hands were stuck up in front of him, holding his camera.

"Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "But I shudder to think ... If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate - who knows what might have -"

The three of them stared down at Colin. Then Dumbledore leaned forward and wrenched the camera out of Colin's rigid grip.

"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

Dumbledore didn't answer. He opened the back of the camera.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. Harry, three beds away, caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. "Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted..."

"What does this mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

Madam Pomfrey clapped a hand over her mouth. Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore. "But, Albus ... surely ... who?"

"The question is not who," said Dumbledore, his eyes on Colin. "The question is, how ..." And from what Harry could see of Professor McGonagall's shadowy face, she didn't understand this any better than he did.

Harry felt sick he was wondering what Dobby meant by it being opened before and wanted to know more, he'd have to tell Ara, Ron and Hermione tomorrow this was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I can't stick to one day where I can always update because my shift changes to much however if I'm working a 8 and half hour shift then I have two days off a week. If I'm working a 10 hour shift then I have three days off a week so on those days I will update so there will be updates coming up I'm sorry it's the best I can do.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for there support over this story, thanks to everyone who favourites, or follows this story, and thank you to my loyal readers for there wonderful supportive and kind reviews they mean a lot to me especially to the ones who were with me from the very first chapter I posted.
> 
> Until next time enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the first chapter soon I just need to edit it with my Betta however Book 2 is complete it's just the editing that needs doing so hold on guys it'll be with you soon :D


End file.
